


Tested Again and Again

by crankybossiplier



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angelica and Thomas have a love-hate friendship going on, Charles needs some work however, F/F, Fluff, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Humour, I don't know, I'm so original lmao, James Reynolds is a Colossal Asshole(TM), Laf and Peggy are also friendship goals, Laf and Peggy are best buds, Laf and Thomas are Friendship Goals, Laf is poly as fuuuuuuuck, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Peggy, Polyamory, Sammy and KG3 are actually kinda decent, Swearing, Thomas cares about James so much it's unbelievable, Thomas is Confused(TM), Trans James Madison, alex is a foster child, cause isn't there always, chat fic, eventual polyamory, i talk too much in the tags, it's gonna be really fluffy just trust me on this one, laf is an adopted child, love me please, non-binary Lafayette, now I understand why everyone writes them, p l e a s e, smitten Thomas, text and dialogue, text fic, the washingtons are #goals, this is actually so much fun to write, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybossiplier/pseuds/crankybossiplier
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a boy going through the foster system, and is taken in by George and Martha Washington. He meets their adopted child, Lafayette, goes to school and meets more people, falls in love, and participates in lots of crazy shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER CHAT FIC
> 
> WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER HAMILTON CHAT/DIALOGUE FIC
> 
> thanks for coming!!! tbh this is just AMAZINGLY fun to write, I'll definitely be doing more of this!! I'm not sure how long each part would take me to write but hey! I hope you stick around for the long run!
> 
> note that I do not speak french, all french in this fic is courtesy of google translate - blame them for any mistakes please~~  
> note that I know jack shit about foster systems, Carribean islands and American high schools. I'm literally making this all up. thanks xx
> 
> without furthur ado, let the shenanigans begin!! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (title from "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy... I couldn't think of a better title and I'll probably change it later :P)

mrsgwash: The agency just called me

mrsgwash: they have a boy going through the foster system that needs a family ASAP

gwash: when is he coming?

mrsgwash: Tomorrow at noonish

frenchchild: aww, I’ll be at school

mrsgwash: Can’t be helped I’m afraid.

frenchchild: it’s fine!!! c’est bien!!!

gwash: what’s the situation?

mrsgwash: It’s a doozy, hang on.

mrsgwash: He’s a poor orphan from a third-world island in the Carribean, no family, has never been to a “proper school”, was clerking and trading to make enough money to pay rent and eat, and a hurricane came and destroyed almost everything. He wrote a refrain and the people started picking up a collection to afford a ship to send him over here.

frenchchild: oh mon dieu

gwash: how did he get in the system?

mrsgwash: He got here and the border people started questioning him (something about his accent), and they realised he had no family and a really nice lady took him in for a few weeks

mrsgwash: She didn’t send him to school, but she taught him a few things

mrsgwash: Apparently he’s an incredibly smart boy

gwash: how old is he?

mrsgwash: 15, I think

frenchchild: only a year younger than me!

gwash: thank god for that

frenchchild: oui!!!

gwash: I don’t remember how to look after a young child

frenchchild: you did alright with me, gwash

gwash: just alright?

frenchchild: WONDERFUL

frenchchild: YOU DID A FANTASTIC JOB @ RAISING YOUR NON-BINARY FRENCH ADOPTED CHILD

mrsgwash: heck yeah we did

frenchchild: aaaaanywayyy~~~

frenchchild: what’s his name?

mrsgwash: Alexander, I believe she said

frenchchild: ooooooooh

frenchchild: how long will he be staying?

mrsgwash: Indefinitely?

mrsgwash: Until he decides that he hates us, or they move him, or until he’s old enough to move out on his own, whichever comes first I guess?

frenchchild: JE SUIS SUREXCITE!!!

gwash: don’t scare him too much, laf

frenchchild: *salutes* YESSIR

mrsgwash: This should be fun!

gwash: oh boy

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Are you sure can handle having two teenagers, Martha?”

“George, I am more than willing and capable, trust me!”

“I do trust you, love, it’s just that…”

“What is it?”

“Well, I’m at work all day every day and you have a part-time job, and we don’t know what this kid will be like.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. If not, we’ll figure something out! If he’s a trouble maker or if he needs extra help settling down, I’ll let work know. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Are you sure? I can take some time off work if you nee-”

“George, honey, you don’t need to do that. You’re the head of the damn company, go to work and be the head of the damn company. I can handle another teenager, and I’m sure Laf will be happy to help in any way.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. I married you, didn’t I?”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: HAAAAAYYYYYY

axewarrior: HAAIIIIIYYYYYYYY

frenchchild: GUESS WHO’S GETTING A FOSTER SIBLING TOMORROW

axewarrior: OHMYGOSH REALLY

frenchchild: YESSSSS MARTHA GOT A CALL TODAY AND A BOY IS COMING TO LIVE WITH US

frenchchild: HE’S ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME

axewarrior: N O I C E

frenchchild: I hope I don’t scare him off

axewarrior: IF HE’S RUDE TO YOU I WILL K I L L  H I M

frenchchild: I’M SURE THAT WON’T BE NECESSARY

axewarrior: I WILL DO IT A S2G

frenchchild: P E G G Y

axewarrior: WHAT

frenchchild: thank you

axewarrior: ANYTHING FOR MY SON

frenchchild: I am tWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

axewarrior: S O N

frenchchild: OH MY GOD

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

“My name is Martha Washington.”

“Washington? As in, George Washington?”

“You’ve heard of him, then?”

“Heard of him, yeah.”

“Yes, he’s my husband.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Mrs Washington.”

“Oh, please, call me Martha.”

“Martha.”

“What’s your name?”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“And it’s wonderful to meet you too, Alexander.”

“Thank you for taking me in, even if it’s just for a little while.”

“It’s no problem at all, trust me! We’re happy to.”

“Thank you.”

“Like I said, it’s no trouble. Besides, I think my child would like someone close to their own age at home.”

“You have children?”

“Just one: Laf. We adopted them. You’ll meet them later today; they’re in high school at the moment.”

“What do you mean, ‘them’?”

“They don’t identify as male or female, so they prefer a different set of pronouns. Haven’t you come across it before?”

“Uh… no?”

“I’ll let Laf explain it to you then, they’re much better than I am.”

“Isn’t ‘they’ a plural word though?”

“Not in this instance. Did you know that singular ‘they’ has actually been in the English language since the fourteenth century?”

“Really?”

“Yes! Like I said, I’ll let you talk to Laf about it later. As long as you’re not rude to them about it, you should get along just fine.”

“Of course, I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. Really.”

“It’s our pleasure, Alexander. We promise.”

**oO0Oo**

 

mrsgwash: I just met Alexander!

frenchchild: OOOOOOH

frenchchild: WHAT’S HE LIKE??

mrsgwash: He’s incredibly polite, and very kind.

mrsgwash: He’s also quite a handsome boy.

frenchchild: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH

gwash: Martha

mrsgwash: What?

gwash: you’re gonna get Laf all worked up

frenchchild: LET ME  L I V E

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“I’m home!”

“Hey, Laf!”

“Hey Martha!”

“Listen, Alexander is in the living room, go say hi, try not to scare him off?”

“I will do my best.”

“Just be nice.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Well…”

“MARTHA!”

“I mean, you-”

“BETRAYED! I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!”

“And you’re being dramatic.”

“It’s what I do best!”

“That you do, Lafayette, that you do.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

gwash: how’s he settling in?

mrsgwash: He complimented you on your extensive book collection.

gwash: wow

mrsgwash: I think he’s going to be fine here, love. I like him.

gwash: and I trust your judgement of character

mrsgwash: and I love you

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Afternoon!”

“Oh, hi!”

“You must be Alexander?”

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“I’m Lafayette! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“You too!”

“You look confused?”

“Lafayette?”

“I’m French and I was baptised like a Spaniard with the name of every conceivable saint that could offer me protection in battle.”

“Wow.”

“Uh-huh. I don’t know what kind of battle they were expecting, but hey, not much I can do about it.”

“What’s your full name?”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, at your service.”

“Oh wow.”

“And that is why I am simply known as Lafayette, or Laf. I use ‘they’ and ‘them’ pronouns, by the way.”

“Yeah, Martha mentioned that. Could you explain that to me a little more? I don’t want to mess up, is all.”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure! Come up to my room, we can talk up there.”

“Uh, okay!”

“I hope you enjoy your stay here, Alexander!”

“I’m sure I will, thank you.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: NEVERMIND I DON’T WANT HIM TO BE MY SIBLING ANYMORE

axewarrior: WHAT DID HE D O

frenchchild: BE INCREDIBLY HOT???

axewarrior: oH

axewarrior: OH

frenchchild: YEAH

frenchchild: HIS NAME IS ALEXANDER

frenchchild: ohmYGOSH PEGGY SAVE ME HE SPEAKS FLUENT FRENCH

frenchchild: HIS VOICE IS AMAZING

frenchchild: WHERE IN THE NAME OF FUCK DID HE LEARN FRENCH

axewarrior: if he says he plays piano then you are g o n e

frenchchild: I KNOW DON’T RUB IT IN

axewarrior: HOW IS HE WITH THE WHOLE NB THING

frenchchild: I’ve been explaining it to him cause he’s never met a non-binary person before and he’s really, like, attentive?? he’s a really good listener and he keeps asking really polite questions about it and like??? WHY CAN’T MORE PEOPLE BE LIKE THIS

axewarrior: LMAO I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL ANGELICA ABOUT THIS

frenchchild: N O PEGGY DON’T

axewarrior: LMAO TOO LATE

frenchchild: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“So, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“What’s… what’s a school like? Over here, I mean.”

“Oh yeah, Martha mentioned you’d never been to an American high school. It’s, uh… well, it has its ups and downs. The school I go to has a lot of students, and some are – how you say? – better than others.”

“Who are ‘some’?”

“The Schuyler sisters, for starters – I’m sure you’ll meet them! You seem like you’d get along with Angelica, she’s in my year. You’ll probably be tested on a few things and then they’ll decide where to put you? I don’t really know how things work for someone in your situation.”

“Will I be with you?”

“Well, you’re younger than me I think, so you might be in the year below me. But you never know, I suppose.”

“Oh… and, who are ‘others’?”

“There are some people I’ll point out to you that you should definitely avoid – I’m not sure how much experience you’ve had with bullies – but for the most part, I’ll let you figure that out yourself.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be starting…”

“That’s alright! You might not start for a while, so you can settle in and get used to the city.”

“Sounds good!”

“Wonderful! Now, _mon amie_ , have you been for a walk? I’d be happy to take you!”

“Would you?”

“Unless you’d rather stay at home…?”

“A walk would be nice.”

“ _Formidable!_ Let’s go then!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

amindatwork: WHO’S HOT FOR THEIR NEW FOSTER SIBLING

frenchchild: AJSBOSJBEL

frenchchild: P E G G Y  S C H U Y L E R

historyishappening: OHMYGOSH REALLY???

axewarrior: Y E S S S THEY ARE

historyishappening: DETAILS!!!!

frenchchild: NOT NOW I’M TAKING HIM FOR A WALK AROUND FOR A BIT

amindatwork: DETAILS LATER THEN

frenchchild: NO PROMISES

axewarrior: L A F F A Y E T T E

frenchchild: bYE GALS


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frenchchild: O K A Y SO HE’S REALLY CUTE
> 
> gwash: what?
> 
> frenchchild: OH FUCK ME
> 
> frenchchild: WRONG CHAT
> 
> mrsgwash: Oh dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO GET TO WHERE I WANT IT TO ME OMG
> 
> also, I hope you can tell who's talking when there's more than two people having a conversation... haha, whoops
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

“So how are you liking New York so far?”

“It’s very… different from what I’m used to, I guess.”

“I can imagine. It was the same for me when I got here.”

“When was that?”

“Well, I left France when I was fourteen to come live with the Washington’s. Originally I was just a foster child, but Martha decided to officially adopt me.”

“That’s really nice of them.”

“I know! Martha is amazing, really. She can’t have any children of her own, so she’s a foster parent for that reason.”

“That’s lovely.”

“I know. Can I… can I ask you where you lived before you came here?”

“On an island. It wasn’t a very good place.”

“I see.”

“Thanks for bringing me out here, it’s really nice.”

“It is one of the nicer parts of the city. You just have to figure out which parts to avoid.”

“There’s places like that here, too?”

“Oh, sure. And you hear people go on and on about how New York is the greatest city in the world, but there’s a lot of things to be wary of here.”

“I see.”

“Don’t be too scared, though! I’ll teach you everything I’ve learned.”

“Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“No, really… thank you.”

“Like I said, _mon amie_.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: O K A Y SO HE’S REALLY CUTE

gwash: what?

frenchchild: OH FUCK ME

frenchchild: WRONG CHAT

mrsgwash: Oh dear

 

**oO0Oo**

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I _was_ trying to talk to one of my friends, but I accidentally texted Martha and George… I hate it when that happens.”

“Anything embarrassing?”

“ _Oh mon Dieu_ , you have no idea. Do you have a phone?”

“No.”

“We’ll have to get you one then! I don’t remember if I still have my old one sitting around…”

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do! Martha will have a fit if you disappear and we don’t know where you are.”

“That’s what notes are for.”

“Yes, but Martha appreciates semi-regular check-ins, just so she knows we’re all okay.”

“Don’t you think she worries too much?”

“ _Non_. I think she is a mother.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: whoOPS

axewarrior: what did you do?

frenchchild: WELL

frenchchild: I was TRYING to text you, but I accidentally sent it to George and Martha…

historyishappening: OMG

historyishappening: AGAIN, LAF??

frenchchild: E L I Z A B E T H

historyishappening: DON’T “ELIZABETH” ME, LAFAYETTE

amindatwork: what did you send them??

frenchchild: …only…

frenchchild: how Alex is not only hot, he’s really cute

axewarrior: ASDFGHJKL

frenchchild: SHHHHHH PEGGY

amindatwork: I JUST LAUGHED OUT LOUD AND NOW  PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT ME FUNNY

frenchchild: STOP LAUGHING AT MY EMBARRASSMENT

amindatwork: NEVER

frenchchild: JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“I’m home!”

“Hey honey, welcome home!”

“Isn’t dinner ready yet?”

“Oh, _do_ shut up.”

“I’m just teasing, Martha, I’m just teasing.”

“I know you are, love.”

“But still.”

“Honey!”

“ _I’m just teasing_ , love!”

“I don’t like you.”

“Sorry, hon, you’re stuck with me!”

“What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.”

“That’s true.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Where’s Laf and Alexander?”

“They went for a walk to the park, I think. I’ll text Laf.”

“I was hoping he’d be here when I got home.”

“Can’t be helped, Laf’s incredibly enthusiastic.”

“In more ways than one, it would seem.”

“Now, now, George, don’t be on his tail about this. He is quite a good-looking young man.”

“Not you too.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too. Want some help with dinner?”

“That would be lovely.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mrsgwash: Where are you?

frenchchild: park!

mrsgwash: We’re cooking dinner.

frenchchild: WE’RE TURNING AROUND AND WE’RE ON OUR WAY

mrsgwash: Love you!

frenchchild: love you too!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Martha and George are cooking dinner!”

“They are?”

“Yup! George needs some more practice – I’m surprised he came home early, actually – but Martha is a _fantastic_ cook. Whatever she’s making, I’m sure it will be _wonderful._ ”

“I’m not really used to home-cooked meals.”

“I’m sure she’ll drag you into the kitchen at some point and teach you a few things! She’s done it to me plenty of times – I make a pretty good cordon bleu.”

“I don’t even think I’m good at cooking.”

“Practice makes perfect, _mon amie!_ ”

“Says the Frenchman.”

“Watch yourself, Alexander.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

historyishappening: so on a scale of 1 to 10?

frenchchild: 10 if not higher omg

axewarrior: whoaaaaaaa

amindatwork: wow

frenchchild: DON’T JUDGE ME

amindatwork: intelligent?

frenchchild: oh yes

amindatwork: I wanna meet him

frenchchild: YOU DO NOT!!! TELL!! HIM!!! ABOUT THIS!!!

axewarrior: as if we ever would

frenchchild: …

frenchchild: I don’t trust you, dear

axewarrior: *gasps* I’M SHOCKED

historyishappening: Peggy

axewarrior: B E T R A Y E D

frenchchild: MARGARITA SCHUYLER

axewarrior: B  E  T  R  A  Y  E  D  !  !  !

amindatwork: P E G G Y

frenchchild: FUCK THIS MARTHA’S COOKING DINNER

axewarrior: SAVE ME SOME???

frenchchild: THERE’S AN EXTRA PERSON IN OUR HOUSE NOW, GOOD LUCK SWEETHEART

axewarrior: R  U  D  E

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“We’re back!”

“Welcome back! Laf, I hope you didn’t frighten Alexander too much!”

“Martha…!”

“I’m just kidding, hon, I’m just kidding… dinner will be about ten minutes away, so go wash up!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“It smells wonderful, Martha.”

“Thank you, Alexander, I do hope you like it. Are you allergic to anything?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Wonderful! Let’s eat then. George! Come back in here! Alexander, this is George, my husband.”

“It’s good to meet you, sir.”

“And you, Alexander. And don’t ‘sir’ me, I haven’t been a general for a long time.”

“You’re a general? Like, in the army?”

“I was for quite some time, but not any more.”

“Now, now, George, we’re looking after the boy, not scaring him with war stories. No talk of violence at my dinner table!”

“Sorry, love.”

“It’s alright, just sit down. Alexander, you can sit next to Laf if you like.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“ _Laf!_ I swear, that child is hopeless sometimes…”

“We signed up for this, Martha.”

“Indeed we did, love, but that doesn’t excuse how they insist on always daydreaming… _Lafayette!_ ”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, _calme-toi, mère_.”

“Put your phone down and turn the news on, would you, Laf? Thank you. Now that we’re all here, let’s eat!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Thanks for dinner, Martha!”

“Thank you, love.”

“Thank you, Martha!”

“It’s my pleasure, I’m glad you enjoyed it! Alexander, you’re welcome to go up to your room and wind down for the evening. I know it’s been a big day for you.”

“Thank you, I think I will.”

“Alright then, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: have I ever mentioned that every time I eat one of Martha’s meals I go to heaven?

axewarrior: YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE

frenchchild:  I HAVE ASCENDED

frenchchild: FAREWELL, MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD

axewarrior: I’LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, MY SON

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Lafayette, would you get your old phone out and set it up for Alexander? Put the three of our numbers into it for him.”

“Where is it?”

“In the small study, I think.”

“Thanks, _General_!”

“Don’t you start, kid.”

“Too late!”

“Oh my god…”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey, Alexander? Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure.”

“I just wanted to give you this.”

“Laf, you don’t have to-”

“Of course I do, I told you earlier. Besides, George wants you to have it.”

“Thank you, Laf.”

“It’s no problem at all! Mine, Martha and George’s numbers are all in it, Martha will just have to set up a plan for it and you’ll be good to go by tomorrow, hopefully!”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you like it here, Alexander.”

“I do.”

“I hope you stay.”

“Ha, we’ll see.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Let me know if you need anything, and Martha will drop in every now and again to make sure you’re alright.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Laf.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: fuck me, he blushes when he’s shy

frenchchild: IT IS TAKING  A L L  OF MY ENERGY  N O T  TO FLIRT WITH HIM JUST ON INSTINCT

axewarrior: OH MY  G O S H

amindatwork: DETAILS!!!

frenchchild: OKAY OKAY, CALM DOWN YOU HEATHENS

axewarrior: YOU LOVE US

frenchchild: I HATE ALL OF YOU

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey, Alexander? How are you doing?”

“Uh, I’m good, thanks!”

“You should try to get some sleep soon, okay? Don’t stay up too late.”

“I will.”

“Alright, goodnight!”

“Hey, Martha?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“It’s my pleasure, Alexander. Never doubt that.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Martha.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

gwash: you’re right

gwash: I like him

mrsgwash: I told you!!

gwash: now kid, don’t go chasing after him too quickly, okay?

frenchchild: PKEOGUHOR

frenchchild: I HAVE A BIT MORE RESPECT THAN THAT

gwash: just making sure

frenchchild: OH MY GOSH

frenchchild: I AM NOT TRUSTED BY ANYBODY

mrsgwash: Go to sleep, Lafayette

frenchchild: I’m going, I’m going! Night!

mrsgwash: Night!

mrsgwash: But seriously, I do like him.

mrsgwash: I hope he stays with us.

gwash: I hope so too, Martha, I hope so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #idontcare  
> #ishipit  
> #idontcare  
> #ishipit  
> #ishipit  
> #idon'tcare


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frenchchild: WHICH CAFÉ TODAY
> 
> axewarrior: OH WOW WHAT WEEK OF THE MONTH IS IT
> 
> frenchchild: TODAY IS SATURDAY THREE
> 
> axewarrior: I FEEL LIKE GOING TO A COMPLETELY NEW ONE
> 
> frenchchild: ARE THERE ANY NEW ONES???
> 
> axewarrior: THAT’S THE PROBLEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on the bus!! so I apologise for any typos!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Hey, Alexander? You awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, _bonjour_! Can I come in?”

“Go ahead.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“Alexander?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“…No.”

“I don’t blame you, _mon amie_. I didn’t sleep the first night I was here.”

“Really?”

“ _Oui_. I was slightly terrified, even though I knew that Madame Martha and Monsieur George were good people.”

“Did you always refer to them with titles?”

“ _Non_. Most of the time they were just Martha and George to their face and Mr and Mrs Washington to anyone else, but now they are like parents to me. I never really knew my birth parents, as I was raised by my grandmother until she decided she wanted me to go to America when I was fourteen.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I knew no English when I moved here, but I’m fluent now. I still love to speak French though.”

“Where’s your grandmother now?”

“I found out that she sent me away because she was dying, and she felt that it was best for me not to be there. She had cancer, and she’s since passed away. I have not been to France since she sent me away.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, but it’s alright. I miss her, but I know that she is not in any pain now. But enough about me, honestly! We should go eat something. I don’t have school today, so there are a few options available. If you want to spend some time on your own, that is fine, but I’d be happy to take you out for a walk again? We could go further today, we have all day. If you feel up to it I could introduce you to a few of my friends, but perhaps we should leave that for another day. If you don’t want to go out, I’m sure there’s plenty of movies we have that you haven’t watched – Martha’s movie collection is _huge_. What do you think?”

“I’d like to go out for a walk again.”

“ _Formidable_! Let’s go eat something and then you can have a shower, and then we can go? It’s not all that early.”

“Sounds good.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: LAFAYETTE!

frenchchild: SCHUYLER NO 3!

axewarrior: OKAY SO

axewarrior: WANNA GO FOR LUNCH

axewarrior: I NEED SOME HELP WITH THE FRENCH HOMEWORK

frenchchild: I would buttttt

frenchchild: I’m taking Alexander out today

axewarrior: HE CAN COME

axewarrior: HE SPEAKS FRENCH RIGHT?

frenchchild: YEAH BUT I DON’T KNOW IF HE’S UP FOR IT

axewarrior: true

axewarrior: ask him! I’d like to meet him

frenchchild: I will!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“So, Alexander-”

“Alex, please.”

“Alex? Alright!”

“What’s up?”

“One of my friends would like to meet us for lunch today, is that alright with you?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m gonna have to meet people eventually, might as well be now, right?”

“I suppose that’s true. I’ll let her know!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: HE’S IN

axewarrior: YAS

frenchchild: never

frenchchild: use

frenchchild: that

frenchchild: word

frenchchild: again

axewarrior: BUT WHY

frenchchild: IT IS AN ABOMINATION OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE

axewarrior: DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A  F U C K

frenchchild: PEGGYYYYYYYY

axewarrior: LAFAYEEEETTTTEEEE

frenchchild: I’M GONNA GO NOW

axewarrior: B Y E

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Morning all!”

“Good morning Laf, Alexander!”

“What’s the go for today then?”

“Calm down, Martha, it’s only nine in the morning!”

“And George has been at work for two and a half hours, that’s no excuse!”

“Curse you for marrying a workaholic.”

“Love is love, my dear.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but anyone who works at ungodly hours of the morning like George does needs to calm the fuck down.”

“Is that language necessary for nine in the morning?”

“It’s necessary because it’s nine in the morning, Martha.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

“Did you get around to putting credit on Alex’s phone?”

“Got that done last night!”

“Ahead of yourself as always, Martha!”

“It’s a talent of mine.”

“One of many, _ma belle dame_.”

“I’m sure I’d be even more flattered if I knew what you just said, Lafayette.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out!”

“I need to learn French…”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Lafayette: yay! I can text you now!

Alexander: yay?

Alexander: oh god how do I change my name

Lafayette: in settings

Lafayette: I’ll change mine to my usual chat nickname for you

Alex: that’s better

frenchchild: AYE

Alex: seriously?

frenchchild: you wanna see some of the ones that Peggy comes up with when she’s annoyed

Alex: Peggy?

frenchchild: the friend we’re meeting up with today

frenchchild: I FORGOT TO ASK HER SOMETHING IMPORTANT OH GOD

Alex: ???

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“They called you ‘my fair lady’.”

“Why Lafayette!”

“ALEXANDER. YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY TRUST.”                                          

“Don’t be dramatic, Lafayette.”

“My apologies.”

“Anyway, I didn’t know you spoke French, Alexander!”

“I’m fluent. I learnt it when I was a kid.”

“Now it’s like you two know some sort of secret code that George and I don’t understand.”

“This will be fun, Alex!”

“ _Effectivement_ , Lafayette!”

“I really do need to learn French.”

“Have fun with that!”

“Curse you, Lafayette.”

“Love you too, Martha!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: WHICH CAFÉ TODAY

axewarrior: OH WOW WHAT WEEK OF THE MONTH IS IT

frenchchild: TODAY IS SATURDAY THREE

axewarrior: I FEEL LIKE GOING TO A COMPLETELY NEW ONE

frenchchild: ARE THERE ANY NEW ONES???

axewarrior: THAT’S THE PROBLEM

axewarrior: I FEEL LIKE OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS WE’VE LITERALLY DONE ALL OF THE CAFES IN WALKING DISTANCE OF BOTH OF OUR HOUSES

frenchchild: FUCK

frenchchild: WHICH ONE OFFERS TEA AND COFFEE AND HOT CHOCOLATE??

frenchchild: I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE LIKES TO DRINK

axewarrior: THAT RLY NICE PASTEL ONE ACROSS THE ROAD FROM THE CHOCOLATE SHOP?

frenchchild:  P E R F E C T

frenchchild: MARGARITA SCHUYLER, YOU ARE A GENIUS

axewarrior: THANK YOU, I KNOW, THANK YOU

frenchchild: love you pegs

axewarrior: firstly, fuck off you gay shit

frenchchild: rUDE

axewarrior: secondly, love you too lafs

frenchchild: :’)

axewarrior: -3-

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Who are we meeting today?”

“Peggy Schuyler, she’s one of my best friends! She’s two years younger than me.”

“What’s she like?”

“She can be pretty intense at times, especially when she’s angry, but she’s a really good friend. I met her through her sister Angelica, who’s in my year at school.”

“Year?”

“We’re split up into levels based on our age. I’m seventeen, so I’m mostly with people my age. Occasionally you get the odd ducks out, but it’s pretty consistent.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Which part?”

“The age level part. Why not split them based on their abilities?”

“Oh boy, you’re coming up with political arguments already. You’ll love Angelica.”

“What do you mean?”

“Angelica’s an activist for so many things. Feminism, LGBT+ Pride, Black Lives Matter, you name a decent cause and she’s there.”

“She sounds cool.”

“I’ll introduce you two one day!”

“Alright.”

“She gets into _so_ many debates though, and I think she’s one of the few people Thomas Jefferson really respects.”

“Who’s that again?”

“He’s in the year below me, so I’ll let you make an opinion of him yourself. You either like him or you hate him, there’s really no in between. Unless you’re Angelica, who has a bit of a love-hate relationship with him. But that’s just how they are.”

“Are they together?”

“Oh hell no, not them. Besides, something tells me Jefferson is half in the closet. Probably making out with James Madison.”

“…Who’s that?”

“Same year as Jefferson, so once again, I’ll let you decide.”

“I’m not sure if I should be scared.”

“Nah, most people are pretty harmless. But like I said yesterday, I’ll point out the ones you should really avoid.”

“Okay.”

“Now go get dressed, I think Martha washed your clothes for you. We’ll need to take you shopping for new stuff.”

“Mrs Gurney bought me a few things. She didn’t have to, but she did.”

“That’s great! Now go get dressed. We have a way to walk and Peggy will skin me if we’re too late.”

“Really?”

“Maybe. _Go!_ ”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: ANGELICA

historyishappening: ELIZA

axewarrior: AND PEGGY

amindatwork: YES

frenchchild: YOU’RE GONNA LOVE ALEX

axewarrior: I see you’re on nickname basis now, huh?

frenchchild: he hasn’t had to refer to me by name yet so who knows

amindatwork: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

frenchchild: I WAS TELLING HIM A BIT ABOUT SCHOOL AND HE’S NEVER BEEN TO SCHOOL BEFORE SO HE WAS A LIL CONFUSED

amindatwork: yes

frenchchild: LET ME T Y P E

historyishappening: hurry up then!

frenchchild: Eliza, I thought you were the nice one

axewarrior: pffff

frenchchild: ANYWAYS

frenchchild: I MENTIONED HOW SCHOOLS ARE SPLIT INTO YEAR LEVELS AND HE WAS LIKE “That doesn’t make sense, why not split them into classes based on ability?”

amindatwork: OH MY GOD

axewarrior: OHHHH SHIIIIIIIIT

frenchchild: I KNOW RIGHT

amindatwork: I WANNA MEET HIM

historyishappening: SO DO I

frenchchild: I DON’T KNOW WHEN/IF HE’S STARTING SCHOOL SO MAYBE OVER THE WEEK

amindatwork: okay???

frenchchild: let him settle in, jeez

historyishappening: fair enough

axewarrior: I’M MEETING HIM TODAY AHAHAHAHAHA

amindatwork: FUCK

axewarrior: I’M LEAVING NOW SEE YOU SOOOOOOOn

frenchchild: SEEYA PEGGY

frenchchild: OH AND ANGELICA

amindatwork: YEAH

frenchchild: please don’t mention Alex to Jefferson just yet

amindatwork: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHEN I’M TALKING TO HIM

axewarrior: YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST FUCK ALREADY

amindatwork: N O  EW

axewarrior: YOU NEVER STOP TALKING TO HIM

amindatwork: I NEVER STOP TALKING TO LAF EITHER DOESN’T MEAN I WANT TO SLEEP WITH THEM

frenchchild: no offense but I SHOULD HOPE N O T

amindatwork: EXACTLY

historyishappening: this chat is a mess

frenchchild: ANWYAYS I DON’T KNOW HOW I KNOW IT’S JUST A F E E L I N G

amindatwork: I WON’T MENTION ALEX OKAY I HAVEN’T YET AND I WON’T

frenchchild: THANK

amindatwork: WELCOME

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“How are you feeling, Alex?”

“I’m… pretty good, actually.”

“Despite the fact that you got no sleep at all?”

“Well…”

“I can tell. Laf was the same the first night they got here, and George can be the same sometimes.”

“I see.”

“Take care of yourself, okay Alex?”

“I, uh-”

“At least try.”

“…Okay.”

“Thank you. Ah, here’s my kid!”

“You act as if you didn’t see me ten minutes ago.”

“Ten minutes is a long time to get dressed, Laf.”

“Oh please, I’ve taken longer.”

“Don’t I know i- are those my old boots?”

“They’re cool and you never wear them anymore! Look at them, _why_ would you stop wearing these?”

“That’s fair. Have fun, you two!”

“Thanks!”

“Text me at twelve and let me know, okay?”

“Will do!”

“Thank you hon! Seeya!”

“Seeya!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: HALFWAY

frenchchild: MARTHA JUST LET US LEAVE GIVE US A BREAK

axewarrior: OH COME O N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the positive response this story has gotten so far, love you guys <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "frenchchild: he’s kinda adorable when he’s awkward
> 
> axewarrior: I’ve gained a son-in-law
> 
> frenchchild: qouehgs
> 
> frenchchild: PEGGY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOOOOOOOOOP I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOIINNGGGG
> 
> I'm proud to say that I can now type out Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette's name in one go without looking it up~~~
> 
> I'm so fucking tired you have no bloody idea I want to keel over and d i e but I must keep writing
> 
> notes: long French sentences in dialogue are underlined bc I know google translate will fuck it up so I'm not risking it with more than a few words lmao :D  
> once again written on the bus, so please excuse any typos!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

axewarrior: WAIT ADD HIM TO THE CHAT SO I CAN TALK TO HIM

frenchchild: that’s actually a good idea

frenchchild: let me ask him tho

axewarrior: kay~

 

**oO0Oo**

“Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Peggy asked if I can add you to a group chat with her, is that alright?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so.”

“Besides, you should probably be prepared.”

“Oh god.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

_new chat started with frenchchild, Alex, axewarrior_

frenchchild: PEGGY SAY HI

axewarrior: HI

frenchchild: ALEX SAY HI

Alex: Hi

frenchchild: ONCE MORE WITH FEELING

Alex: but why

frenchchild: independence, I can respect that

Alex: oh god

axewarrior: so hi, I’m Peggy Schuyler, nice to meet you!

Alex: Alex Hamilton, and you too

axewarrior: Angelica and Eliza say hi

frenchchild: hey gals~

Alex: Hi?

axewarrior: you’ll meet them eventually, but it’s just me for today

axewarrior: welcome to NY!

Alex: I’ve been here for a few weeks actually

axewarrior: how are you liking it?

frenchchild: HOW COME YOU WEREN’T THIS NICE TO ME WHEN WE MET

axewarrior: BECAUSE I COULD IMMEDIATELY TELL THAT I WOULD ADOPT YOU AS MY SON

frenchchild: I AM TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

axewarrior: S O N

frenchchild: I AM NOT HAVING THIS ARGUMENT WITH YOU AGAIN OMG

Alex: oh my god

axewarrior: you need to come up with a more creative nickname, Alex

Alex: what’s with yours?

axewarrior: historical joke

Alex: okay then

axewarrior: and it’s also a reference to something that happened when I was a kid

axewarrior: some guy was drunk and was being a dick and was swinging an axe around

frenchchild: it was fucking terrifying, and yet

axewarrior: it nearly got me in the head

Alex: Oh my god, were you okay??

axewarrior: yup

frenchchild: SHE LAUGHED IN HIS FUCKING FACE ARE YOU KIDDING ME

axewarrior: he was so stunned he didn’t do shit when the police came

frenchchild: isn’t she a role model

axewarrior: M Y  S O N

frenchchild: NEVERMIND

axewarrior: rude

Alex: I can see why you two get along so well

frenchchild: yup

axewarrior: yep

frenchchild: we’ve accepted our fates at this point

axewarrior: we will be twin souls from now until the end of time

Alex: well then

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“I feel like I’m intruding…”

“Ohmygod Alex, no. No, no, no you aren’t. This is just how we are, it’s how we’ve always been since we met. The dramatic twin souls that totally rock heels.”

“You wear heels?”

“Absolutely! Nothing less than three inches, obviously. I’m getting off track; you’re not intruding on anyone, least of all me and George and Martha. We want you here and we like having you here. And Peggy is looking forward to meeting you, as are her sisters. I think you’ll get along well, they all make excellent debate partners.”

“I’m sure we will, then.”

“If you plan on staying, you could become part of our little family, who knows?”

“Uh…”

“I’m getting ahead of myself. Oh, the café is just down this street!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: WHERE ARE YOU GODDAMNIT I’VE BEEN HERE FOR TEN MINUTES

frenchchild: WE’RE LITERALLY WALKING DOWN THE STREET IT’S ON CALM YOUR SHIT

axewarrior: YOU CALM YOUR SHIT

Alex: you both need to calm down honestly

axewarrior: wow

frenchchild: we’ve been told

axewarrior: indeed we have

frenchchild: also we need to teach Alex text speak

Alex: okay??

axewarrior: YES

frenchchild: WAIT PEGGY NO

frenchchild: I DON’T TRUST YOU

axewarrior: TOO LATE AHAHAHA

Alex: remember what I said about calm?

axewarrior: right sorry

frenchchild: toooolllldddd

axewarrior: shshhhhhshhsshhskrgjhkjf

frenchchild: WE’RE HERE

axewarrior: I’M BY THE WATERFALL PAINTING

frenchchild: THERE YOU ARE

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey Laf!”

“Hey Pegs! This is Alex!”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Margarita Schuyler at your service, but call me Peggy!”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you too, Alex!”

“Seriously, Peggy, why were you never this nice to me?”

“I said, I could sense we were twin souls.”

“Peggy makes literally no sense sometimes, as you can see.”

“Isn’t it a bit rude to talk about her in a language she doesn’t understand?”

“Oh my _god_ , do _not_ talk about me in goddamned French!”

“Perhaps, but it’s Peggy.”

“You are talking about me, shut it!”

“Alright, alright, _calme-toi_ , Peggy.”

“I only understood half of what you were saying, that’s just unfair.”

“Perhaps. Speaking of French, what homework are you stuck on?”

“Come look, it’s ridiculous.”

“French is never ridiculous, my dear.”

“Oh shush, you baguette.”

“Alex! Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry, that’s just a ridiculous insult.”

“I know, it’s why I love to call them that.”

“I hate you, Pegs.”

“Love you too, Laf. Come on, let’s go do my homework.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: SO

amindatwork: what

historyishappening: how’s Laf?

axewarrior: good, good, they’re good

axewarrior: and I’m not the best at judging physical appearances

axewarrior: but I think Laf might be onto something here

amindatwork: seriously??

historyishappening: HA if only I liked guys

amindatwork: those were the dark days, hey Eliza

historyishappening: never again

axewarrior: GUYS SHUT IT I’M TRYING TO  G O S S I P  HERE

amindatwork: PRAY CONTINUE

axewarrior: HE’S REALLY NICE

axewarrior: LAF STARTED TALKING ABOUT ME IN FRENCH AND ALEX JUST RESPONDED LIKE HE WAS SPEAKING ENGLISH

axewarrior: I’M CONFUSED AS TO WHAT THIS GUY’S FIRST LANGUAGE IS TBH

amindatwork: FIND OUT

axewarrior: HE ALSO HAS A LITTLE BIT OF AN ACCENT BUT I CAN’T FIGURE OUT WHAT IT IS

historyishappening: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SPEAK IN CAPS

axewarrior: CAUSE WE CAN

amindatwork: WE SHOULD PROBABLY CALM DOWN THOUGH

axewarrior: true true

amindatwork: okay then

axewarrior: anyway, accent, I have no idea what it is/was/whatever but I’ll be damned if I don’t find out

amindatwork: Peggy Schuyler, doing god’s work

amindatwork: lowercase g god apparently

axewarrior: haaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Who are you texting?”

“Angelica and Eliza. They won’t stop bugging me.”

“Put them on mute.”

“They’ll know, Laf. They _always_ know.”

“How would they know?”

“Alex, you underestimate my sisters. Now, help me with this damned homework before I drown it in coffee.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Never call me that again.”

“ _Oui,_ Mademoiselle Schuyler.”

“Oh my _god_.”

 

**oO0Oo**

axewarrior: WHY DID HE CALL ME THAT

frenchchild: BECAUSE HE’S A GEM OKAY

amindatwork: WHAT DID HE CALL YOU

axewarrior: MADEMOISELLE

frenchchild: SCHUYLER

historyishappening: OH MY GOSH

amindatwork: W O W

frenchchild: HE’S A GENTLEMAN

historyishappening: do you know when he starts school?

frenchchild: Monday??? Idk

amindatwork: okay can we see him tomorrow

historyishappening: patience, girls

axewarrior: HE’S REALLY COOL YOU GUYS WILL LOVE HIM

amindatwork: CAN’T WAIT

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“So, how did you like Peggy?”

“She’s nice.”

“Yeah, she is, really. She’s not shy and she’s not afraid of people, so she’s not afraid to show her opinions. She liked you.”

“I’m glad.”

“You seemed to be in your element, helping her with that.”

“I’ve always helped people that needed it. I know there are people less fortunate than me.”

“Alexander…”

“Lafayette?”

“That’s lovely, Alexander.”

“Please, call me Alex.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s just… I don’t know many people with that mentality.”

“Really?”

“Unfortunately. Most people around here are so focussed on themselves. Which is understandable, especially for people my age who are just trying to get _out_ of here, but some people take it to the extreme.”

“I thought the people New York would be better than the ones on Nevis.”

“What’s Nevis?”

“Uh… Nevis is the island I was born on. It’s… it’s shit, really. I couldn’t be happier that I’m not there anymore.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, here we are. After you!”

“Uh, thank you.”

“No problem at all.”

 

**oO0Oo**

frenchchild: he’s kinda adorable when he’s awkward

axewarrior: I’ve gained a son-in-law

frenchchild: qouehgs

frenchchild: PEGGY

axewarrior: IT’S TRUE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT

frenchchild: IF HE’S EVEN INTERESTED

frenchchild: WHICH I  D O U B T  HE IS

frenchchild: I’M GOING TO TAKE IT SLOW

axewarrior: who are you and what have you dome with Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette

frenchchild: o h  m y  g o d  p e g g y

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Goodnight Alex!”

“Night kid!”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Alex!”

“Now, Laf.”

“The fear those two words give me, Martha.”

“I’m serious, Laf, you’ve got the crush eyes.”

“Crush eyes?”

“Oh, come on, George, you get them every time Jane the Weatherwoman comes on the news.”

“I do not!”

“You do too, honey, I know who I married.”

“Martha…”

“If this conversation is no longer about me, am I excused?”

“Nope.”

“But Martha…”

“Tread carefully with him, Lafayette.”

“I agree. He’s a good kid and he needs support for now, not you hanging onto him.”

“Do I look like I have any control over who I crush on?”

“I’m not saying that, Laf, I just…”

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing. And I understand. It’s not like I’m going to jump him, seriously.”

“I know, I’m just asking you to be careful with him. We don’t know much about him, what his triggers are, you know the deal.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“We’re not telling you not to be yourself around him, kid, just to keep an eye on him, make sure he’s okay. If it seems like he’s overwhelmed at any stage, even if he doesn’t say it, get him out of whatever situation he’s in.”

“I will.”

“If he’s doing okay, we’ll take him to school on Monday. He won’t start classes, but he’ll have a meeting with the principal and some teachers about how we’re going to go forward, and a tour around the school. You remember when you did that?”

“Yes, I remember. Martha, can I be in the meeting?”

“I think he might want you in that meeting too, so you’ll be excused from classes until everything’s sorted.”

“Thank you.”

“He enjoys your company, I can tell.”

“I’m glad. I enjoy his company too.”

 

**oO0Oo**

Alex: hey Laf?

frenchchild: yes?

Alex: what are triggers?

frenchchild: you were listening to that conversation, weren’t you?

Alex: I’m sorry

frenchchild: don’t be! it’s alright, I promise

frenchchild: to answer your question

frenchchild: triggers are things that cause extreme panic, I guess. they can be big things or small.

frenchchild: they’re commonly tied to a horrible memory.

Alex: oh. thank you.

frenchchild: sometimes it’s hard to tell what a trigger is until you’re triggered.

Alex: thank you, Laf.

frenchchild: Alexander, let me know if you’re ever uncomfortable in a situation, okay? you can talk to me, I promise. Martha and George as well. we care about you.

Alex: thank you. that means a lot to me, really.

frenchchild: it’s no problem at all.

frenchchild: I hope you sleep well tonight!

Alex: thank you. you too. goodnight

frenchchild: goodnight Alex :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF EVEN IS THIS I DUNNO MATE
> 
> (guess who did this instead of their stupid-ass math homework lmao)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "amindatwork: OKAY BUT FUCK THE AMERICAN LEGAL SYSTEM TBH
> 
> ambassadortofrance: oh god"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAVE A FEW PLANS FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS FIC BUT TBH I JUST WANNA GET ON W/ IT SO PLS EXPECT A FEW MORE RANDOM TIME SKIPS BECAUSE AHAHAHAHHA I'M EXCITED
> 
> I'M WAY TOO EXCITED HOLY FUCK I NEED TO CALM DOWN
> 
> EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy~

amindatwork: OKAY BUT FUCK THE AMERICAN LEGAL SYSTEM TBH

ambassadortofrance: oh god

amindatwork: FUCK

amindatwork: THE

amindatwork: AMERICAN

amindatwork: COURT

amindatwork: SYSTEM

amindatwork: I AM SO FUCKING DONE, THOMAS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA

ambassadortofrance: what happened??

amindatwork: open  a n y  American paper or news outlet

amindatwork: or twitter, just open twitter and go into trending

ambassadortofrance: okay gimme ten

amindatwork: hurry UP

ambassadortofrance: CALM DOWN

amindatwork: I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN

amindatwork: FUCK I’M GONNA GO TALK TO LAF FUCK THIS SHIT

ambassadortofrance: I’ll msg you in 10

 

**oO0Oo**

“Good… morning…”

“Ah, good morning George! I thought you’d be at work by now.”

“I don’t have any urgent work.”

“Fantastic!”

“What… what is going on?”

“I believe we’ve found something that Alex is passionate about. Even Laf looks blown away.”

“I can see that. What happened?”

“Take a look at the paper, dear.”

“…Ah. I see.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Alex seems incredibly fired up.”

“He’s been going like this for ten minutes now. Non-stop.”

“Perhaps that’s a good thing.”

“We should calm him down before he gets to the school, though.”

“Are you brave enough, honey?”

“… There’s raisin toast in the fridge, it was on special yesterday.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

amindatwork: SO

frenchchild: SO

frenchchild: oh

frenchchild: ladies first

amindatwork: thx

amindatwork: FUCK THE AMERICAN LEGAL SYSTEM

frenchchild: YOU SAW IT TOO

amindatwork: WE ALL DID

historyishappening: I’m… astounded

axewarrior: I can’t even move off this couch tbh

amindatwork: so anyway what were you going to say Laf?

frenchchild: courtesy of today’s news

frenchchild: I have just seen a side to Alexander I was kind of expecting but at the same time I wasn’t

amindatwork: what happened???

frenchchild: he has been ranting about this for the last twenty minutes and I’m a little intimidated

axewarrior: holy shit

frenchchild: he has a way with words I certainly wasn’t expecting

historyishappening: in which way?

frenchchild: he’s incredibly literate and… oh fuck what’s the word

frenchchild: I lost the word

frenchchild: when one knows a lot of big and fancy words

frenchchild: and who speaks really well

axewarrior: passionate?

frenchchild: getting closer

amindatwork: ARTICULATE

frenchchild: THAT’S THE ONE

frenchchild: he’s very articulate

frenchchild: and he knows how to use curses in an articulate way

frenchchild: he’d make an excellent lawyer

frenchchild: fuck it, he’d make an excellent president

historyishappening: oooh

axewarrior: yeah, I got that vibe off him tbh

frenchchild: this is getting out of hand I’m gonna try and calm him down

axewarrior: if he’s anything like Angelica, good luck

amindatwork: oi

frenchchild: thank you, I think I’ll need it

amindatwork: OI

 

**oO0Oo**

“Hey, Alex?”

“ _What_.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but I think you need to calm down just a little-”

“You were just as angry as me ten minutes ago!”

“… You’ve been going for half an hour now.”

“… I have?”

“ _Oui, mon amie._ ”

“Oh… sorry.”

“ _Non_! It was quite fascinating, actually. I was not aware you had such a way with words, Alex.”

“I’d like to think so, it’s what got me off the island.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, basically.”

“That’s incredible!”

“Thanks.”

“We digress. It’s Monday, we have to go to school!”

“Oh yeah… right, I forgot about that.”

“Your phone has a calendar, you can put things in it. Just for future reference.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Anyway, go have something to eat, your toast has probably gone cold. I have to go get dressed.”

 

**oO0Oo**

ambassadortofrance: okay

amindatwork: it’s been more than ten minutes

ambassadortofrance: I found a long article about it okay

ambassadortofrance: combine that with a couple of minutes of sitting in shock

amindatwork: RIGHT???

ambassadortofrance: just… wow

amindatwork: uuggggghhhhhhh

 

**oO0Oo**

“You ready to go, Alex?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good! Now where is… _Lafayette!_ ”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I couldn’t find a notebook!”

“You’ve had all morning, Laf.”

“… I also couldn’t find these shoes.”

“Unbelievable…”

“Sorry!”

“Whatever, Laf, let’s go!”

“Descend into hell!”

“Lafayette!”

“It’s true, Martha, I’m just giving Alex some advance warning…!”

“I swear, child...”

“C’mon, let’s go! We’re gonna be late!”

 

**oO0Oo**

_new chat started with frenchchild, mr.non-stop, axewarrior, amindatwork, historyishappening_

 

frenchchild: MONDAY MONDAY

axewarrior: BA DA BA DA DA DA

mr.non-stop: What the fuck, Laf

frenchchild: Mamas and the Papas, Alex, get educated

mr.non-stop: I meant my name

frenchchild: I stole your phone, you should put a password on it

mr.non-stop: …

frenchchild: INTRODUCTIONS

frenchchild: ANGELICA SAY HI

amindatwork: HI

frenchchild: ELIZA SAY HI

historyishappening: HI

frenchchild: ALEX SAY HI

mr.non-stop: Hi

frenchchild: ONCE MORE

axewarrior: WITH  F E E L I N G

mr.non-stop: But why

frenchchild: goddamnit Alex

mr.non-stop: ha

frenchchild: ANYWAY SO

frenchchild: Alex will be coming to school today to sort some stuff out, so I’ll introduce you guys!

amindatwork: cool!

historyishappening: sounds good!

amindatwork: IF I’M IN A SHITTY MOOD IT’S BC THOMAS IS JUST UGH RN

axewarrior: TROUBLE IN PARADISE

amindatwork: I AM NOT DATING THOMAS NOR WILL I EVER DATE THOMAS

amindatwork: DEAL WITH IT YOU LITTLE SHIT

frenchchild: what’s he doing this time??

amindatwork: “but y’know what the court did was technically legal”

mr.non-stop: excuse me

frenchchild: EXCUSE ME

_amindatwork added ambassadortofrance to the chat_

amindatwork: EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU FUCKER

ambassadortofrance: good lord give me a chance and I will

frenchchild: do try

mr.non-stop: who is this

ambassadortofrance: who are you

frenchchild: Thomas, meet Alex, he moved here over the weekend

mr.non-stop: hey

ambassadortofrance: hi

mr.non-stop: Anyway, you were saying?

ambassadortofrance: as I was saying

ambassadortofrance: what the court did was TECHNICALLY legal under the constitution

mr.non-stop: no way

amindatwork: FFS JEFFERSON

ambassadortofrance: LET ME FINISH

ambassadortofrance: just because it was LEGAL doesn’t make it the RIGHT DECISION

ambassadortofrance: they’re all a bunch of dimwits

mr.non-stop: where can I get a copy of the constitution

axewarrior: why do I get the feeling you’d read the whole thing in one night and then go through it again with a red pen?

mr.non-stop: why a red pen in particular

axewarrior: that’s what colour teachers normally use when correcting work

mr.non-stop: ahhhhhhh

mr.non-stop: and yeah, that’s basically what I’m thinking

frenchchild: oh my god

frenchchild: also Thomas wtf is with your chat name

ambassadortofrance: I’m in France atm??

frenchchild: so???

ambassadortofrance: it’s an inside joke, don’t worry

axewarrior: Thomas Jefferson can joke??? Wow

ambassadortofrance: fuck off Peggy

axewarrior: fite me

ambassadortofrance: I’m back in NYC in a week

axewarrior: DUEL

historyishappening: oh for god’s sake guys

historyishappening: Angelica, Peggy, you two are going to be LATE

mr.non-stop: holy shit

mr.non-stop: you’re telling me that hundreds of teenage children go to school at this place

ambassadortofrance: have you never been to school before or something???

amindatwork: don’t be a jerk, Thomas

ambassadortofrance: I’m not???

_amindatwork added jemmyjamesey to the chat_

jemmyjamesey: why am I here

amindatwork: tell Thomas not to be a jerk

jemmyjamesey: don’t be a jerk, Thomas

ambassadortofrance: ffs

mr.non-stop: for your information I have been home-schooled and self-taught my whole life so to answer your question no, I have never been to school before

ambassadortofrance: oh

jemmyjamesey: am I excused?

amindatwork: yes

jemmyjamesey: thank god

_jemmyjamesey has left the chat_

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“This place is huge.”

“ _Oui_. It’s even bigger on the inside.”

“Oh god.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just… a little bit overwhelmed, is all.”

“Alex, dear, it’s alright. We can come back later or tomorrow if you like.”

“No, no, I’m okay, let’s just get this done with.”

“I’m sorry we have to do this. If I could home-school you I would.”

“No, thank you, it’s alright. I’ll just need some time to adjust.”

“I understand.”

“Shall we go, Alex?”

“Sure, Laf.”

“I’m sure the Schuyler Sisters are around here somewhere!”

 

**oO0Oo**

jemmyjamesey: why do they always come to me to reign you in

ambassadortofrance: I don’t know???

jemmyjamesey: how’s France

ambassadortofrance: pretty cool actually!! there are a lot of things here that I’m p sure you’d love, I’ve taken a lot of photos for you

jemmyjamesey: thank you

ambassadortofrance: how are you??

jemmyjamesey: I’m pretty good, asthma hasn’t been playing up recently which is a plus

ambassadortofrance: James

jemmyjamesey: Thomas

ambassadortofrance: how are you?

jemmyjamesey: …

ambassadortofrance: are you okay?

jemmyjamesey: everything is shit

jemmyjamesey: everyone looks at me weirdly cause I literally have no friends other than you

ambassadortofrance: Laf??

jemmyjamesey: they have the Schuylers and they’re more your friend than mine

jemmyjamesey: I barely know them

ambassadortofrance: there’s no reason you can’t be friends with them???

jemmyjamesey: #socialanxiety

ambassadortofrance: I’ll be back in a week, Jem

jemmyjamesey: I know

ambassadortofrance: take care of yourself

jemmyjamesey: I’ll try my best

ambassadortofrance: thank you

**oO0Oo**

amindatwork: so when are you gonna confess your undying love for Jemmy anyway

ambassadortofrance: N O

ambassadortofrance: N O T  Y E T

amindatwork: tbh I’m sick of people thinking you and I have ~tension~ and you two are just made for each other so??? get on with it???

ambassadortofrance: …

ambassadortofrance: I bought him something

amindatwork: Y E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna change some of the tags to make it more accurate to what I'm leaning towards in regards to the future but at the same time... surprises... WHAT DO I DO PLS AND THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ambassadortofrance: so how’s your Monday going
> 
> youcanfuckoff: fuck off
> 
> ambassadortofrance: oh god
> 
> ambassadortofrance: do I want to know?
> 
> youcanfuckoff: nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while... ahahahaha oops
> 
> HERE NOW!!! THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU <3
> 
> Thomas and James have just kinda steamrollered their way into this WHAT AM I DOING I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
> and The Washingtons are #goals like wtf, they're amazing
> 
> I hope you like the chapter! :D

mr.non-stop: so that went better than expected

frenchchild: ya-huh

mr.non-stop: yay???

frenchchild: YAY

frenchchild: A NEW FRIEND AT SCHOOL

axewarrior: SNEAKY SNEAK

frenchchild: *gasps* PEGGY

mr.non-stop: what???

axewarrior: you’re not supposed to use your phone in class but lmao my teacher is shit

mr.non-stop: ah

axewarrior: so it went good???

mr.non-stop: yeah? I guess so?

frenchchild: ALEX IS OFFICIALLY THE NEWEST STUDENT AT SCHOOL

axewarrior: AYYYEEEE

amindatwork: YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES, MY PHONE BUZZED AND I HAD TO MAKE UP SOME LIE ABOUT HOW A COUSIN WAS IN HOSPITAL AND I HAD TO BE INFORMED BECAUSE THEY’RE IN A CRITICAL CONDITION

axewarrior: OH MY FUCKING GOD

mr.non-stop: Laf is laughing so hard they can’t breathe

historyishappening: OH MY GOD ANGELICA

amindatwork: YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES

axewarrior: SO ARE YOU

amindatwork _changed their nickname to_ youcanfuckoff

youcanfuckoff: fuck off all of you

frenchchild: OHGMSRG

mr.non-stop: YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP BEFORE YOU KILL LAF

axewarrior: and he can text in caps, wonderful

mr.non-stop: GEORGE AND MARTHA LOOK BOTH EXHASPERATED AND CONCERNED AT THE SAME TIME

historyishappening: they’re the only ones I know that can look like that

frenchchild: okay

frenchchild: I’m good

youcanfuckoff: fuck off

mr.non-stop: and there they go again

frenchchild: Y’ALL ARE TOO MUCH

historyishappening: Don’t worry too much about it, Alex, this is fairly normal

mr.non-stop: okay then??

historyishappening: yyeeaaahhhh… *coughs*

axewarrior: OHFUCK GOTTA GO

frenchchild: we’ll see you guys at break! we’re gonna show Alex around the school

axewarrior: B Y E

historyishappening: seeya!

youcanfuckoff: buh-bye

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Are you okay, kid?”

“I’m… I’m fine…”

“Alex, what was happening?”

“Some of Laf’s friends were texting him and something ridiculous happened.”

“Isn’t that always the case…”

“Indeed it is, George. Do we want to know?”

“ _C’est bien,_ it’s fine! There is nothing to worry about, _chère Madame_.”

“If you say so. Are you alright, Alex?”

“I think so?”

“That’s good then. Lafayette, if you’d begin the tour?”

“ _Oui_!”

“At least I know what that means…”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

ambassadortofrance: so how’s your Monday going

youcanfuckoff: fuck off

ambassadortofrance: oh god

ambassadortofrance: do I want to know?

youcanfuckoff: nope

ambassadortofrance: tell me anyway?

youcanfuckoff: I’m just annoyed at Laf and Peggy cause they nearly got me in trouble cause my phone buzzed in class and I had to make up this really obscure excuse on the spot about how a cousin was in a critical condition in hospital and I had to stay informed and the teacher fuckING BELIEVED ME??? LIKE WTF???

ambassadortofrance: so my siblings just looked at me weirdly cause I laughed

youcanfuckoff: that’s what you get for having nine siblings

ambassadortofrance: piss off, most of them are jerks

youcanfuckoff: MY SIBLINGS ARE JERKS TOO

ambassadortofrance: YEAH BUT YOU ONLY HAVE TWO OF THEM

youcanfuckoff: THAT DOESN’T CHANGE JACK SHIT

ambassadortofrance: I’VE GOTTA GO BEFORE THEY ALL KILL ME FOR BEING ANTI-SOCIAL

youcanfuckoff: I HOPE THEY DO

ambassadortofrance: LOVE YOU TOO ANGELICA

youcanfuckoff: FUCK OFF THOMAS

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“So, that’s the school!”

“You were right, it’s bigger than I thought.”

“Yep. Don’t worry if you don’t remember where everything is. I’ve been here for two years and I still get lost all the time.”

“Two years?”

“Yeah, I had to learn English before I could attend. There’s a language class here and they teach French – the teacher was incredibly surprised when she realised I was French. Like, is my accent not enough? Anyway, I don’t have to take it now, I have free periods when everyone else is in French.”

“Will I have to take it?”

“Probably. You’re fluent though, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ha! Imagine the looks on their faces.”

“Maybe I should just strike up a conversation in my first class.”

“Do it! She’ll love you.”

“Does she love you?”

“I think so! She’s not French herself, and she doesn’t go to France as often as she’d like, so we reminisce about how much we miss it.”

“You miss France?”

“I do. I want to go back, just for a visit. To see what has changed.”

“Oh stop it, you two, you’re insufferable!”

“Let them have their fun, Martha!”

“Oh, shush, you.”

“You look stunning today, have I mentioned?”

“Don’t change the subject on me, George.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but my words still stand.”

“Those two are actually goals.”

“They’re what?”

“Goals. Life goals. As in, my goal in life is to be as in love as they are.”

“Ahh, I see.”

“You two will drive me up the wall.”

“Love you Martha!”

“Love you too, Laf.”

 

**oO0Oo**

jemmyjamesey: I really miss you right now can you just come the fuck home already

ambassadortofrance: are you okay??

jemmyjamesey: no

jemmyjamesey: I’m in math

jemmyjamesey: I want to watch my teacher and nearly everyone in this class die a slow and painful death

ambassadortofrance: oh god

ambassadortofrance: who’s not included in that?

jemmyjamesey: Laf if they were here and Angelica

ambassadortofrance: where’s Laf?

jemmyjamesey: with the new kid and their parents? I think?

ambassadortofrance: I’mma ask him later

ambassadortofrance: I’ll be home soon, Jemmy, then we can suffer in math together

jemmyjamesey: how romantic

ambassadortofrance: asdgkjaihg

ambassadortofrance: ANYWAY

ambassadortofrance: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

jemmyjamesey: OKAY SO

 

**oO0Oo**

 

ambassadortofrance: you’re not in class??

frenchchild: nah, giving Alex la grande tournée

ambassadortofrance: James is telling me the story of how he’s suffering in math and Angelica’s across the other side of the room

frenchchild: oh god

frenchchild: tell him I’m sorry

ambassadortofrance: can I ask you a favour?

frenchchild: oui, what is it?

ambassadortofrance: until I get back (and every other time I’m away for an extended period of time) could you keep an eye on him for me? just to make sure he’s okay and all, both physically and mentally

frenchchild: yes???

frenchchild: he didn’t seem all that interested in coming over and sitting with us and I’ve offered a couple of times and he said no

frenchchild: oh my god I didn’t realise it was that bad

ambassadortofrance: yeah, he’s been pretty down lately

frenchchild: I’ll ask again today then

frenchchild: non, I’ll drag him over, I’d like him to meet Alex

ambassadortofrance: thanks, Laf

frenchchild: de rien! just do me a favour and change your chat name

ambassadortofrance: can you hear me sighing from there?

frenchchild: yes I can and I stand by my request

ambassadortofrance: what would you want me to change it to??

frenchchild: “#inlovewithjamessquad”

ambassadortofrance: N O

frenchchild: haha, I jest

ambassadortofrance: I fucking hope so

frenchchild: come home soon, Thomas~

ambassadortofrance: I can’t get away from my siblings fast enough

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Peggy!”

“Lafayette!”

“Hey Peggy.”

“Hey Alex!”

“How was your morning?”

“Laf. Friend. Buddy. Pal. Son.”

“ _Peggy-_ ”

“I want to murder my math teacher.”

“Funny, I wanted to do the same thing.”

“Angelica!”

“Hello, Lafayette, you ditcher.”

“Anything to get out of his class, _mon amie_. George, Martha, can you pretend you didn’t hear that, please?”

“Sure, kid.”

“Hear what?”

“Oh my god Angie, I think Thomas could hear you sighing over in Paris.”

“Fuck off, Peggy.”

“Oh, Angelica, this is Alexander!”

“Angelica Schuyler, nice to meet you.”

“Alex Hamilton, and you too.”

“Where’s Eliza?”

“I dunno, maybe she abandoned ship.”

“The faith you all have in me!”

“Eliza!”

“Eliza!”

“Little sister!”

“Hey everyone!”

“Eliza, _mademoiselle_ , this is Alexander! Alexander, meet the second Schuyler sister, the lovely Eliza!”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Alexander!”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Eliza.”

“Wow, you are smooth.”

“Why thank you.”

“Enough flirting, you two.”

“Sorry, George.”

“Perhaps it’s time you get going, Alex?”

“Sure, okay.”

“Alright then! Girls, it was lovely to see you again!”

“You too, Martha, it’s been too long!”

“We’ll have to come over again some time!”

“That would be wonderful.”

“I’ve missed your cooking, Martha!”

“Peggy, is that the only thing that you missed about me?”

“I’d call it the most important thing.”

“Okay Angie, I’m _definitely_ sure Thomas could hear that one.”

“I’m glad you enjoy my cooking, Peggy.”

“It’s the _best_.”

“Alright, ladies, that’s enough! Alexander should get home, I’m sure it’s been a long day and it’s not even lunch! I’ll see you after school!”

“Sure!”

“Bye Laf!”

“Bye kid.”

“ _Au revoir_!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Alex: Thanks for getting me out of there, Laf.

frenchchild: it was no problem, I was just making sure you didn’t get too overwhelmed is all

frenchchild: cause I know how that feels and it is not good

Alex: that’s an understatement

frenchchild: the salt dripping through that text

Alex: That’s me

Alex: I felt shorter than usual going through that place

frenchchild: it’s a good place to be tall

Alex: I already know I’m short, no need to rub it in, school

frenchchild: un petit lion

Alex: oh shut up

frenchchild: gotta get used to me~~~

Alex: okay then

shortnsalty: better start now then

frenchchild: JE PLEURE

frenchchild: JE  P L E U R E

 

  **oO0Oo**

axewarrior: Alex

shortnsalty: yeah?

axewarrior: what in the holy fuck did you do to Laf

frenchchild: JE NE PEUX PAS RESPIRER

axewarrior: he’s not speaking English anymore

shortnsalty: oh

shortnsalty: changed my chat name

axewarrior: PFFFFF

axewarrior: so I get it now

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“ _Je ne peux pas respirer_ …”

“Oh come on, Laf.”

“I’m sorry.”

“James is looking at you strangely now.”

“Oh! Speaking of! Thomas texted me and asked me to invite him to sit with us, apparently he hasn’t been doing so well. Do you mind?”

“Nah.”

“’Course not!”

“Nah, go for it.”

“Great! Thanks!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: so

frenchchild: if I ask James to sit with us and he says no

frenchchild: what do I do then?

ambassadortofrance: just drag him over, tell him it’s on my orders

frenchchild: wow, what kind of relationship do you two have

ambassadortofrance: oh my god laf

frenchchild: sorry but I never pictured you as a top

ambassadortofrance: L A F  OH MY GOD

ambassadortofrance: truth hurts mon amie, not much I can do

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey James!”

“Oh, hey Laf.”

“How are you?”

“I’m okay, thanks. You?”

“I’m great! It’s been a good morning.”

“Yeah, you weren’t in math.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. But anyway, come sit with us!”

“That’s okay, thank you.”

“Nah, we want you to! Please?”

“Are you sure?”

 

**oO0Oo**

ambassadortofrance: go sit with them, James, it’ll be good for you

ambassadortofrance: trust me?

jemmyjamesey: how the fuck

jemmyjamesey: y’know what, nevermind

jemmyjamesey: and okay, if you want

ambassadortofrance: thank you

jemmyjamesey: i

ambassadortofrance: ???

jemmyjamesey: misclicked, don’t mind me

jemmyjamesey: thank you

ambassadortofrance: anytime

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Yes, we’re sure, now come on!”

“Okay the- hey!”

“It’s been too long since we’ve all properly talked! I wanted to introduce you to someone but they’ve left already, so it’ll have to be tomorrow!”

“Okay then?”

“Are you going to walk faster or will I have to drag you?”

“Okay, okay, I’m walking, I’m walking.”

“Great!”

 

**oO0Oo**

ambassadortofrance: thank you, Laf. really.

frenchchild: tout pour un ami, Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, silly me has started working on an actual Hamilton soulmate AU fic so that might be coming to an Ao3 near you at ome point
> 
> thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ambassadortofrance: why is everyone on top of me today
> 
> ambassadortofrance: wait don’t answer that
> 
> jemmyjamesey: okay??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! woo!! have some short thoughts that make no sense
> 
> some of the text sequences are so long like what???  
> #washingoals  
> this is a sloowwwww burrrnnnnnnn I can't wait to get iNTO IT HELLS YEAH  
> 10k words WOOHOO
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter~

shortnsalty: so remember how I was going to look up the constitution

frenchchild: you didn’t

shortnsalty: I found a full transcript

shortnsalty: there’s today’s task

frenchchild: ALEXANDER ARE YOU SERIOUS

shortnsalty: absolutely

shortnsalty: it’s honestly not that long?

shortnsalty: I should be able to get through it by this evening

frenchchild: i

shortnsalty: Laf?

frenchchild: you are one of three people I know who actually WANTED to read the US Constitution

shortnsalty: who are the others?

frenchchild: gwash and a friend of mine, Thomas

shortnsalty: gwash???

frenchchild: GEORGE WASHINGTON

frenchchild: speaking of we should make a chat

shortnsalty: what

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“You’ve been away from the kid for five minutes and you’re already texting him again, loverboy.”

“Lover- _person_ , thank you, Margarita.”

“Fuck you, Gilbert.”

“Do not!”

“You guys have not changed at all.”

“Sorry about them, James.”

“No, it’s… it’s fine.”

“Alexander and Thomas might get along fairly well.”

“Why is that?”

“He found a full transcript of the US Constitution and he’s aiming to read through all of it _today_.”

“Are you serious? I haven’t even read that thing!”

“Too long, too long!”

“Just because you don’t like reading, Peggy.”

“There are more important things in life.”

“Like what?”

“Keeping up with school gossip?”

“Oh my-”

“He said, and I quote: ‘It’s honestly not that long? I should be able to get through it by this evening.’”

“Ambitious.”

“Wow.”

“G-Wash has a mini-me for a foster kid.”

“Indeed he does.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh yeah, sorry! Alex is in the foster system, he’s living with us now!”

“Oh, okay.”

“And Laf thinks he’s cute~”

“That’s because he _is_ cute, Peggy. No shame here.”

“Well, they’re not wrong.”

“Good lord, guys!”

 

**oO0Oo**

_new chat started with_ frenchchild, shortnsalty, gwash, mrsgwash

 

frenchchild: FAM CHAT

shortnsalty: ohhh this is what you meant

mrsgwash: “Good thinking, kid” – George

mrsgwash: He’s driving, but I agree

frenchchild: merci, merci

shortnsalty: also, “fam”

shortnsalty: never before have I seen that used as an abbreviation

mrsgwash: Welcome to Lafayette’s world of “chat speak”, Alex.

mrsgwash: I find it confusing and unnecessary.

frenchchild: I’m being dragged

frenchchild: AND IT’S NOT  M Y W O R L D  QUOTE UNQUOTE, IT’S JUST CHAT SPEAK

frenchchild: I DIDN’T COME UP WITH THIS

gwash: it certainly seems like you do sometimes

frenchchild: AREN’T YOU DRIVING???

gwash: we’re home now

frenchchild: oh

frenchchild: okay then

frenchchild: MY POINT STILL STANDS

mrsgwash: And so does mine.

mrsgwash: You’re better at English than anyone I know even though it’s your second language, and you still insist on using strange abbreviations for things.

frenchchild: i

shortnsalty: OHHHHH

frenchchild: I’M BEING DRAGGED BY MY OWN  P A R E N T S  WHAT IS THIS

gwash: I have been blessed with the best wife

mrsgwash: Indeed you have.

frenchchild: YOU CAN’T MAKE THIS BETTER BY BEING CUTE DAMN YOU

mrsgwash: Get your own boyfriend before you try to talk, Lafayette.

frenchchild: THIS IS  B U L L Y I N G

shortnsalty: I’M CRYING

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Oh god, Laf?”

“I’m being dragged by my own parents.”

“LEMME SEE.”

“ _Peggy!_ ”

“Oh my _god_ , Martha is des _troying_ them!”

“What is George saying to this?”

“Honestly, I think George is a little bit scared of Martha at times.”

“No, I think he’s just in awe. Martha is _queen_.”

“Martha is ten out of ten wife material, I would marry her if I could.”

“Are you crushing on my adoptive mother?”

“Everyone is, c’mon.”

“I’m not.”

“No, you’re crushing on Thomas.”

“ _Margarita Schuyler!_ ”

“What? We all know it’s true!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

historyishappening: PEGGY

axewarrior: I’M TRYING TO SPEED UP THE PAINFUL PROCESS OF WATCHING THEM PINE OVER EACH OTHER

axewarrior: IT’S GETTING OLD, ELIZA

youcanfuckoff: she has a point, Liza

historyishappening: OH MY GOD

youcanfuckoff: THOMAS IS COMING BACK ON MONDAY AND HE BOUGHT JAMES SOMETHING THAT IS THE  T I M E

historyishappening: OMG REALLY????

axewarrior: YEEEEESSSSSSSS S S S S SS S S S

youcanfuckoff: YEP

youcanfuckoff _changed their nickname to_ amindatwork

amidnatwork: MY MIND IS WORKING AGAIN

amindatwork: WE ARE GOING TO GET THEM TOGETHER IF IT  K I L L S  US

axewarrior _changed the chat name to_ JeffMads Trash Sisters

historyishappening: YESSSSS

axewarrior: wait so you’re on my side now

historyishappening: …

historyishappening: yes

axewarrior: HA

historyishappening: SHUSH

 

**oO0Oo**

 

jemmyjamesey: okay so

ambassadortofrance: are you okay???

jemmyjamesey: I’ll admit it

jemmyjamesey: as much as I miss you, I missed these guys too

ambassadortofrance: that’s good then???

jemmyjamesey: I have news

ambassadortofrance: do tell

jemmyjamesey: Laf’s parents have taken in a new foster kid, his name is Alex

ambassadortofrance: LAF DIDN’T TELL ME THAT

jemmyjamesey: and he’s planning on reading the entire US Constitution in one day

ambassadortofrance: holy shit

ambassadortofrance: it’s a fucking long constitution

jemmyjamesey: I’m aware

ambassadortofrance: how in the fuck can anyone read it in one day

jemmyjamesey: we’ll find out I guess?

ambassadortofrance: I’m the only one I know that’s actually read it

jemmyjamesey: I think John Adams might have, he’s planning on being a law student right?

ambassadortofrance: true

jemmyjamesey: the new kid is starting school tomorrow?

ambassadortofrance: MY GOD LAFAYETTE DIDN’T TELL ALEX WAS HIS FOSTER BROTHER I

ambassadortofrance: I’LL BE BACK

jemmyjamesey: oh god

 

**oO0Oo**

 

ambassadortofrance: LAFAYETTE

frenchchild: JEFFERSON

ambassadortofrance: YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THE NEW KID WAS YOUR FOSTER BROTHER

frenchchild: did I not mention that?

ambassadortofrance: NO

frenchchild: oops

frenchchild: although tbh he’s too cute for me to want to call him my foster brother

ambassadortofrance: ahfasj

ambassadortofrance: didn’t he like, just move here???

frenchchild: doesn’t stop him from being cute

ambassadortofrance: oh my god

frenchchild: you haven’t seeN HIM I DON’T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND

ambassadortofrance: i

frenchchild: you’re too enamoured with James to understand anyway, though, aren’t you

ambassadortofrance: GILBERT DU MOTIER MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE

frenchchild: half of my name, not bad

ambassadortofrance: sue me for not being able to remember the order perfectly

frenchchild: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette

ambassadortofrance: thanks???

frenchchild: I’M PROUD OF MY NAME

ambassadortofrance: YOU HAVE ELEVEN OF THEM

frenchchild: AND YOU ONLY HAVE TWO OF THEM

frenchchild: YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A MIDDLE NAME

ambassadortofrance: I’M WELL AWARE OF THIS FACT THANK YOU

frenchchild: you still need to change your chat name

ambassadortofrance: IT’S A PERFECTLY GOOD CHAT NAME

frenchchild: as a French child I disagree

ambassadortofrance: AND DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME

frenchchild: you are so fun to stir up

ambassadortofrance: shhhhh

frenchchild: I can see why Angelica does it so often

ambassadortofrance: fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you

frenchchild: I’m sure you’d rather fuck James though

ambassadortofrance: Fuck You Fuck You Fuck You Fuck You Fuck You Fuck You

frenchchild: or would you rather James fuck you?

ambassadortofrance: FUCK YOUF UCJKLDKRJGHOSRIHGK

frenchchild: you just confirmed which one it is

ambassadortofrance: WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU

ambassadortofrance: YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE

frenchchild: lmao you’d fail French without me

ambassadortofrance: …

frenchchild: I’m a godsend, come on

ambassadortofrance: James is a godsend, you’re the devil incarnate

frenchchild: SCREENSHOTTED

ambassadortofrance: WAIT NO

frenchchild: AHAHHAHAHA

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Why is Lafayette cackling?”

“They’re literally cackling, oh my god.”

“I’m not sure I want to know, honestly.”

“You know what, James? You’re probably right.”

“ _C’est trop bon_ …”

“Oop, English has escaped them again.”

“If they die I’m calling dibs on their crop tops.”

“Goddamnit Peggy!”

“You snooze, you lose, Elizabeth.”

“ _Je ne peux pas attendre_ …”

“I don’t speak French well enough for this.”

“Me neither.”

“Ditto.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: [_image attached_](https://ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2017/09/iphone-nXMd.png)

amindatwork: OH

axewarrior: MY

historyishappening: GOD

shortnsalty: WOW

ambassadortofrance: LAFAYETTE

ambassadortofrance: STOP

amindatwork: OH MY GOD THOMAS WE ARE GETTING YOU A BOYFRIEND

ambassadortofrance: ARRRGGGGHHH

 

**oO0Oo**

 

jemmyjamesey: how’d it go

ambassadortofrance: I got dragged and Lafayette thinks Alex is cute

jemmyjamesey: I haven’t met Alex yet, so I wouldn’t know

jemmyjamesey: wait

jemmyjamesey: why were you getting dragged, exactly?

ambassadortofrance: because Laf has eleven names and I have two

ambassadortofrance: they were picking on me for it

jemmyjamesey: does the “Marquis” really count though?? it’s more of a title

ambassadortofrance: they count it and I’m not gonna argue with Laf of all people

jemmyjamesey: well, you have a point there

jemmyjamesey: we’re having a weird conversation where they’re all talking out loud to me but texting other people

ambassadortofrance: break their phones

jemmyjamesey: that would make me a hypocrite, I’m texting you

ambassadortofrance: why is everyone on top of me today

ambassadortofrance: wait don’t answer that

jemmyjamesey: okay??

jemmyjamesey: how’s the family

ambassadortofrance: let’s talk about literally anything else

ambassadortofrance: I cannot believe I actually shared their world views at one point

ambassadortofrance: I want to kILL THEM

jemmyjamesey: Thomas

ambassadortofrance: I’m calm

jemmyjamesey: come home quick

ambassadotofrance: I can’t come home quickly enough

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: WE NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHER ASAP

axewarrior: I CONCUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JMadsProtectionSquad  
> #JeffMadsTrashPile  
> #OtherUnnecessaryHashtags


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> axewarrior: DEATH TO THE MATH TEACHER
> 
> amindatwork: D E A T H
> 
> jemmyjamesey: I’m in
> 
> ambassadortofrance: j a m e s
> 
> jemmyjamesey: you weren’t there Thomas
> 
> amindatwork: we wouldn’t expect you to understand our pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the chapter failed the first time so pray that it works this time!!
> 
> anyways, heYO GUYS I'M NOT DEAD, the sun was out a few days ago and I wore shorts outside for the first time in over six months I am l i v i n g
> 
> as for the weather in this fic... idk??? it's probably spring/summer over there but idk how nyc weather works. I'm making this all up lmao
> 
> SUN SUN SUN HERE IT COMES

frenchchild: HOME HOME HOME

shortnsalty: that is an odd time to end school

axewarrior: yeah cause it doesn’T END SOON ENOUGH

axewarrior: D E A T H  TO THE MATH TEACHER

axewarrior _has added_ jemmyjamesey _to the chat_

jemmyjamesey: should I be scared

ambassadortofrance: probably

axewarrior: DEATH TO THE MATH TEACHER

amindatwork: D E A T H

jemmyjamesey: I’m in

ambassadortofrance: j a m e s

jemmyjamesey: you weren’t there Thomas

amindatwork: we wouldn’t expect you to understand our pain

ambassadortofrance: that class is the one thing I don’t miss about nyc

ambassadortofrance: AND STOP MAKING ME GUILTY THAT I’M NOT THERE DAMMIT

shortnsalty: ha

ambassadortofrance: oh shush

shortnsalty: nah

shortnsalty: don’t feel like it

amindatwork: how’s the constitution going?

shortnsalty: nearly done

axewarrior: holy shit

historyishappening: I’M HERE NOW

historyishappening: and oh wow that was fast

shortnsalty: if I wasn’t a fast reader I wouldn’t be here so

historyishappening: ???

shortnsalty: nevermind, don’t worry about it

historyishappening: okay???

ambassadortofrance: while you’re off killing the math teacher could you hire an assassin to kill my siblings because oh my god

amindatwork: TELL

frenchchild: SPEAK TO US

axewarrior: I’M DIALLING AS WE SPEAK

ambassadortofrance: I’ll pay you back

frenchchild: I’ll go halves with you?

ambassadortofrance: done

axewarrior: WHAT IS HAPPENING

ambassadortofrance: they’re talking about the Pride Parade that’s in nyc in a few months and my Straight Cis™ sister is trying to preach bullshit

axewarrior: fuck an assassin I’m killing them myself

historyishappening: which sister??

ambassadortofrance: fucking  J a n e

ambassadortofrance: I want to kill her

shortnsalty: I’m confused

frenchchild: what about??

shortnsalty: about Why all of those Words were Capitalised and why there was a ™ and what does “Cis” mean and I’m just confused???

jemmyjamesey: new to the country?

shortnsalty: new to middle-class society in general

shortnsalty: I’m an immigrant from an incredibly poor family where our only thought was to live past tomorrow so you’re gonna have to explain a few things to me

amindatwork: I GOT THIS

ambassadortofrance: I’d attempt to but I’m too angry atm

historyishappening: let angie do her thing

amindatwork: SO

 

**oO0Oo**

shortnsalty: who is this guy exactly??

frenchchild: Thomas, he’s a good friend of mine

frenchchild: he kinda looks like me too and it’s kinda scary but he can’t rock heels like I do

frenchchild: anyways

frenchchild: Thomas Jefferson used to be an asshole, honestly

frenchchild: if you’d known him three years ago he would have been the Straightest Rich Cisgender man you’d ever met (Angelica will explain all of that so just bear with us)

shortnsalty: okay???

frenchchild: he’d talk shit about immigrants and POC (people of colour) and gay people and he was just generally someone that you wanted to hit in the face with a brick

shortnsalty: oh wow

frenchchild: yea

frenchchild: but then Angelica and I started talking to him and we had Many Group Chats and we linked him to some websites and gave him some books on the horrible histories of minority groups

frenchchild: gay people were killed, black people were slaves, the whole deal

shortnsalty: oh shit

frenchchild: so Thomas just started realising that he was an incredibly privileged person and he needed to calm tf down

frenchchild: in short, he’s a good guy that was raised in the wrong household

frenchchild: he’s also Very Bisexual and is in love with James so there’s that

shortnsalty: hang on, Angelica’s just sent a very long message

frenchchild: good luck

shortnsalty: oh god

 

**oO0Oo**

 

shortnsalty: oh

amindatwork: DID YOU UNDERSTAND ALL OF THAT

shortnsalty: yes and I’m going to rewrite the constitution

amindatwork: I’LL JOIN YOU

ambassadortofrance: seconded

shortnsalty: can I just?

shortnsalty: where I come from things like homosexuality were never really talked about but it wasn’t… not okay? sure, some people found it strange because they didn’t really understand it but it was never a bad thing, so I guess I have a lot to learn

ambassadortofrance: lmao at least you don’t live with my parents

axewarrior: can’t wait to move out?

ambassadortofrance: you have  n o  idea

frenchchild: that’s what we’re here for!

shortnsalty: and literally me getting to America for the first time: everyone is so PALE

frenchchild: same???

ambassadortofrance: I hail from Virginia, so when I got here everyone was like “you have a strange accent” and I was like “bitch no, YOU have strange accents”

frenchchild: SAME???

axewarrior: lmao whenever people realise that Angie, Eliza and I are sisters they just blink and go “wat”

axewarrior: cause we’re all adopted and we’ve all got different skin tones so people assume we’re not related

historyishappening: OMG once at a Gay Pride Parade Angelia and I were wearing knee-high rainbow socks and we were running down the street holding hands

amindatwork: I REMEMBER THIS

amindatwork: a few people said “You two are so cute together!!!”

axewarrior: I REMEMBER THIS TOO

ambassadortofrance: I have not heard this story

historyishappening: Angie was like “Thanks but we’re sisters”

amindatwork: they were like O_O

shortnsalty: oh wow

frenchchild: PFFF

ambassadortofrance: oh my god

ambassadortofrance: that’s brilliant

amindatwork: speaking of which I’m gonna check when the next parade in NYC is, I’ll brb

shortnsalty: I’d like to see one!

axewarrior: so if you don’t mind me asking, Alex, are you LGBT?

shortnsalty: honestly? who knows

shortnsalty: I never really had the time to think about it, and I don’t know much about it, so I’ll have to do some research

historyishappening: I can link you to some Tumblr blogs!!

ambassadortofrance: you can definitely trust Eliza and her Links

shortnsalty: please do

historyishappening: and the pride-flags DeviantArt, that’s a good place too, it gives you a bucket load of flags with their definitions underneath them

historyishappening: a couple of friends found their identities through that place

shortnsalty: send them in, I’ll take a look

ambassadortofrance: how’s the constitution going?

shortnsalty: I finished that half an hour ago, it’s why I want to rewrite it

axewarrior: what the flying fuck

jemmyjamesey: wait what

historyishappening: I was JUST about to ask where James went

jemmyjamesey: I’m fine with watching the carnage from my end

ambassadortofrance: HELP MY SISTERS ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY PHONE WHAT DO I DO

shortnsalty: fight them

frenchchild: tell them to piss off

axewarrior: I’m with Alex

shortnsalty: fIGHT THEM

amindatwork: seriously though, how do you fight someone Alex

amindatwork: you’re so short

shortnsalty: I’m aware of this fact, thank you

shortnsalty: my username is literally “short n salty”

frenchchild: I think it’s a fairy accurate description tbh

axewarrior: oh it is

ambassadortofrance: how short are we talking here

shortnsalty: oh my GOD

shortnsalty: LAF NO

frenchchild: like 2/3 our height lmao

frenchchild: I could comfortably lean on the top of his head if I wanted to

shortnsalty: RUDE

axewarrior: to be fair though

axewarrior: Laf and Thomas are Really Tall

axewarrior: they’re both 6’3” it’s so unfair

ambassadortofrance: not our fault y’all are really small

frenchchild: smol™

historyishappening: ANGELICA AND PEGGY YOU’RE SO FAR BEHIND

amindatwork: we’re coming!!!

axewarrior: FUCKING HELL HOW DID YOU GET THAT FAR AHEAD

historyishappening: cause I was walking instead of texting

axewarrior: rude

jemmyjamesey: does it look like it’s going to rain to anyone else?

historyishappening: a bit, yeah

shortnsalty: fuuuuck yeah

frenchchild: I just noticed it’s getting really humid

shortnsalty: I brought the weather with me

frenchchild: when I get home I am changing into a skirt and a crop top because fuuuuuck this

amindatwork: PEGGY WHERE ARE YOU GOING

axewarrior: TO LAF’S HOUSE TO STEAL A CROP TOP

frenchchild: CROP TOP PARTY

jemmyjamesey: I’ll pass thx

historyishappening: and I’m turning around cause I am In

amindatwork: HURRY UP ELIZA

historyishappening: I’M COMING

frenchchild: I’m hooOOOOooOOOoME

shortnsalty: I heard you sing that out from upstairs

frenchchild: well then, you know I’m home~~

 

**oO0Oo**

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Laf!”

“How was the rest of your day, _belle dame_?”

“It was good! You should have heard Alex talking about the constitution though – he is incredibly articulate.”

“So I heard!”

“George would be proud of him.”

“Maybe Alex should talk to him about it later, we’ll see how much they agree.”

“No politics talk at my dinner table, Lafayette.”

“ _Oui m’dame_.”

“Don’t French me, Lafayette.”

“I offered to teach you and George, but you two said no!”

“Yes, well, now you have someone in the house you can actually talk French to.”

“… That is true.”

“Oh my god.”

“Anyways, the girls are coming over and we’re having a crop top party, care to join?”

“No, thank you! I’m turning the air conditioner on, it’s gotten so much hotter in the past hour.”

“You’re no fun!”

“You have enough fun for the both of us, Laf.”

“… Once again, that is true.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: WHAT CROP TOP DO YOU WANT

axewarrior: WHICH ONE ARE YOU WEATING

frenchchild: STEVEN UNIVERSE ONE

axewarrior: DAMMIT

axewarrior: I WANTED THAT ONE

shortnsalty: what’s that?

frenchchild: one of the coolest TV shows EVER, we’re gonna have to binge it at some point

shortnsalty: well, okay then

ambassadortofrance: good luck

frenchchild: to-do list: get crop tops with every Steven Universe gem on them

axewarrior: YES

historyishappening: Y E S

frenchchild: I’ll get you the Rose Quartz one Eliza

historyishappening: THANK YOU ILY

jemmyjamesey: why is she a rose quartz?

axewarrior: because she’s the Mom Friend™

historyishappening _changed their nickname to_  mamarosequartz

mamarosequartz: only because you guys keep getting into trouble

axewarrior: pffff

frenchchild: apologies? pff

shortnsalty: oh my god

amindatwork: let’s refrain from delving too deep into Steven Universe when there’s someone here who hasn’t watched it

shortnsalty: thank you

amindatwork: welcome

frenchchild: STEVEN UNIVERSE  E N G A G E

amindatwork: WE SEE YOUR HOUSE

frenchchild: WOOOOOOO

frenchchild: are you sure you don’t want to come James?

frenchchild: it’ll be fuuuuuunnnnnnn~~~~

jemmyjamesey: thanks, but I’m not feeling the best

historyishappening: chicken soup, my friend

jemmyjamesey: @death don’t flirt with me like this, take me or leave me

shortnsalty: oh my god

 

**oO0Oo**

“Hey girls!”

“MARTHA!”

“Hey Martha!”

“Hiya Martha!”

“How’s school going?”

“Don’t even mention that hell hole.”

“Noted.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re going to be stealing Laf’s crop tops so don’t mind us!”

“I’m calling that cute pink one!”

“Damnit Angelica!”

“Pink is my colour, hon, don’t even try me.”

“Have fun everyone!”

“We will!”

“Just be careful with Alex, okay?”

“Promise!”

“You’re a godsend, Eliza.”

“Thank you.”

“Off you go, have fun!”

“Thanks Martha!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

jemmyjamesey: @death TAKE ME NOW

ambassadortofrance: are you okay???

jemmyjamesey: uuughghghhghhhghhghh

jemmyjamesey: I’m gonna down fifty Panadol when I get home

ambassadortofrance: are you up for a skype chat when you get home?

jemmyjamesey: uh

jemmyjamesey: can I tell you when I get home?

ambassadortofrance: absolutely!!

jemmyjamesey: this one appears to be of a more female nature

ambassadortofrance: oh dear god

jemmyjamesey: you have no idea

jemmyjamesey: I am ready for death to come and take me

ambassadortofrance: death has to wait until I get home

jemmyjamesey: I’m not sure death will wait that long

ambassadortofrance: it hAS TO GODDAMNIT

jemmyjamesey: I love you

ambassadortofrance: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEFFMADS JEFFMADS JEFFMADS
> 
> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP
> 
> (also I have a plan for how Alex, Laf and John all get together but I'm still working on Herc so bear w/ me here please and thank you)
> 
> (also yes, Jemmy is trans, I am projecting and I am not ashamed of it one bit)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemmyjamesey: I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UPPPPP
> 
> frenchchild: OMG ARE YOU OKAY
> 
> jemmyjamesey: PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY
> 
> jemmyjamesey: CAUSE THE ANSWER TO BOTH IS NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE A LOT OF MINI-PLOTS THAT WILL PROBABLY TAKE FOREVER BUT FUCK IT LMAO I LOVE THIS

jemmyjamesey _removed_ ambassadortofrance _from the chat_

mamarosequartz: ???

jemmyjamesey: I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UPPPPP

frenchchild: OMG ARE YOU OKAY

jemmyjamesey: PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY

jemmyjamesey: CAUSE THE ANSWER TO BOTH IS NO

axewarrior: WHAT IS HAPPENING

shortnsalty: ^^

jemmyjamesey: I uh

jemmyjamesey: may have told Thomas that I love him

mamarosequartz: !!!!!!!!!

frenchchild: OMG OMG OMG

shortnsalty: is that a bad thing???

jemmyjamesey: I WANTED TO TELL HIM TO HIS FACE DAMMIT

jemmyjamesey: AND ON TOP OF THIS MY UTERUS IS REBELLING

jemmyjamesey: CAN I BLAME IT ON HORMONES????

axewarrior: I have never seen you use so many capital letters James

jemmyjamesey: I’M IN A CRISIS HERE

jemmyjamesey: on another note is anyone available to run to my house with a heat pack because I cannot find one  a n y w h e r e

amindatwork: I’M HERE AND OKAY FIRST OF ALL

amindatwork: ONE OF YOU FINALLY ADMITTED IT OH MY FUCKING  G O D  IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH

amindatwork: PEOPLE WILL FINALLY STOP THINKING THAT THOMAS AND I HAVE ~TENSION~

axewarrior: he totally had a thing for you Angelica

frenchchild: ^^^

amindatwork: “HAD” BEING THE KEY WORD

amindatwork: secondly, call him right now and tell it to him in words don’t leave the man hanging

amindatwork: thirdly, Laf, would Martha be willing to spare one???

frenchchild: I’m way ahead of you

 

**oO0Oo**

“Hey Martha?”

“Yes?”

“You remember James, right? James Madison?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, his uterus is trying to kill him and he doesn’t have any heat packs on hand, would you mind lending him one of ours?”

“Oh shit, of course! Hang on, I think I know where one is.”

“You’re a gift from above, Martha Washington.”

“Thank you, dear. A-ha, here it is!”

“Thank you!”

“Here, give this to him, too. A gift from me.”

“He will be worshipping the ground you walk on.”

“As he should. But really, he’s very welcome.”

“Thanks again!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: Alex, you wanna come for a walk?

shortnsalty: sure!

frenchchild: we’re on our way!!!

jemmyjamesey: you guys are saints

amindatwork: thank you, we know

jemmyjamesey: wait a sec

jemmyjamesey: Angelica

jemmyjamesey: what do you mean “one of us”

amindatwork: *facepalms*

axewarrior: THOMAS IS IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO JAMES

mamarosequartz: CALL HIM OR SKYPE HIM OR SOMETHING AND  T A L K  TO HIM ABOUT IT

jemmyjamesey: wait really

jemmyjamesey: I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM

axewarrior: ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO US

frenchchild: THOMAS LITERALLY CALLED YOU A GODSEND

frenchchild: THAT’S THE CLOSEST THING TO A DECLARATION OF LOVE HE CAN GET WITHOUT IT BEING AN ACTUAL DECLARATION OF LOVE

jemmyjamesey: pics or it didn’t happen

frenchchild: [image attached](https://ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2017/09/iphone-nXMd.png)

jemmyjamesey: I AM SKYPING HIM RIGHT NOW

jemmyjamesey: FUCK MY HORMONAL PROBLEMS

frenchchild: ATTA BOY

shortnsalty: this took a drastic turn

mamarosequartz: GO GET HIM JAMES

axewarrior: WOOOOOO

amindatwork: WOOOOOOOOOOO

axewarrior _changed the chat name to_ JeffMads Trash Pile

jemmyjamesey: s t o p

 

**oO0Oo**

 

ambassadortofrance: James???

ambassadortofrance: omg why did you kick me from the chat

ambassadortofrance: James Madison???

ambassadortofrance: Jemmy?????

jemmyjamesey: haha so

ambassadortofrance: oh thank god, you’re alive

jemmyjamesey: maybe

ambassadortofrance: explain???

jemmyjamesey: I wasn’t… lying… when I said that

ambassadortofrance: ???

ambassadortofrance: wait

ambassadortofrance: oh

ambassadortofrance: oH

jemmyjamesey: haha yeah…

jemmyjamesey: don’t hate me?

ambassadortofrance: oh my god JEM

jemmyjamesey: can we skype??

ambassadortofrance: Y E S

 

**oO0Oo**

 

jemmyjamesey: help me I’m so nervous

axewarrior: YOU’LL BE  F I N E

shortnsalty: get it!!!

frenchchild: VA LE CHERCHER!

jemmyjamesey: what does that mean

shortnsalty: “GO GET HIM!”

jemmyjamesey: THANK YOU

amindatwork: FUCKIN FINALLY

jemmyjamesey: ohmygod skype takes forEVER

 

**oO0Oo**

 

amindatwork: GET IT THOMAS

ambassadortofrance: I’M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE

ambassadortofrance: JEM LOVES ME???

amindatwork: FUCKING  Y E S  NOW TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM

ambassadortofrance: I WOULD IF SKYPE WOULD FUCKING LOAD

ambassadortofrance: what if my family hears

amindatwork: Thomas

amindatwork: the boy you love just confessed his love to you, albeit accidentally, and you’re worried about your family

amindatwork: DO YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT THEM RIGHT NOW

ambassadortofrance: OKAY YOU’RE RIGHT

ambassadortofrance: oh god

ambassadortofrance: HERE I GO

amindatwork: YESSSS

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey, Jemmy.”

“Hey Thomas. Ow.”

“Are you okay?”

“No, my uterus is trying to kill me.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“You don’t want to.”

“Mmm…”

“So, uh, about… _that_ …”

“Did you really mean it?”

“What? Yes, I told you I meant it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Thomas! Yes, I meant it, I… I’m in love with you. What is that look for?”

“It’s just that… I love you too, Jem.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Jem, I do. Oh my god, Jemmy, are you crying? Don’t cry, oh shit, please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I love you so much and I really wanted to tell you in person. I blame hormones.”

“I wanted to tell you in person too, but now’s as good a time as any, really.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I love you, James Madison.”

“I love you too, Thomas.”

“So, Jem…”

“Yes?”

“Does this make us boyfriends, or…?”

“Are you asking?”

“Are you accepting?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**oO0Oo**

jemmyjamesey: I’M CRYING OMG

frenchchild: DID IT HAPPEN???

jemmyjamesey: YES IT FUCKIGN DID

jemmyjamesey _added_ ambassadortofrance _to the chat_

ambassadortofrance: THAT’S WHY YOU KICKED ME OUT

jemmyjamesey: SORRY???

amindatwork: GEEETTT IT

ambassadortofrance: wtf is with the chat name

mamarosequartz: we all ship it

axewarrior: FUCK YEA

jemmyjamesey: I’M CRYING AND I’M IN PAIN HOW FAR AWAY ARE YOU

axewarrior: wait which house is yours again

frenchchild: a block ish?

jemmyjamesey: Y’ALL ARE SAINTS

shortnsalty: today has been one wild ride

frenchchild: omg I’m so sorry

shortnsalty: nononono, it’s fine

shortnsalty: I honestly prefer things to be constantly happening than nothing happening, it’s just been an interesting day

shortnsalty: I got registered for school (kinda freaking out about that), met some cool people and two guys I’ve talked to but have never met just got together??? like wow

mamarosequartz: ANGELICA DID YOU HEAR THAT

amindatwork: WE’RE  C O O L

mamarosequartz: OMG TY

frenchchild: I SEE YOUR HOUSE JEM

jemmyjamesey: DO DOES DEATH SO BE QUICK

ambassadortofrance: DON’T DIE JEMMY I LOVE YOU

jemmyjamesey: I LOVE YOU TOO BUT NO PROMISES

frenchchild: WH E E ZE

mamarosequartz: SO  C U T E

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey James!”

“Lafayette, thank god.”

“Here you go, is there a power point nearby?”

“Behind the table here.”

“Sweet!”

“You are a godsend, Lafayette.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, Peggy, like death has come early.”

“The pain of having a uterus.”

“Understatement of the century.”

“Don’t die on me, Jem.”

“Once again, no promises, Thomas.”

“Oh hey Thomas!”

“Hey Laf!”

“How’s France?”

“It’s great!”

“I miss it so much…”

“Hey Thomas!”

“Hey Jefferson!”

“Hey loser.”

“Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, it’s good to see you too.”

“Oh! Thomas, James, this is Alexander!”

“Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you.”

“Hey.”

“You too- oh my _god_ I want to die.”

 “Here you go, it’s warming up!”

“ _Thank you._ ”

“Oh, Martha sent this along for you as well!”

“She is my queen, I love her.”

“She’s everyone’s queen.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“What is it?”

“Two slices of chocolate brownie, I am in _heaven_.”

“Aww, I want some!”

“Sorry, Thomas, it’s not Martha’s fault you’re in France!”

“Piss off, Angelica.”

“Nah.”

“If I die eating this brownie I will have died happy, give Martha a million hugs for me.”

“ _Ça ira!_ ”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: @mrsgwash James loves you

frenchchild: “if I die eating this brownie I will have died happy, give Martha a million hugs for me”

mrsgwash: Hugs received!

mrsgwash: Tell him he’s very welcome, and I hope he feels better soon.

gwash: what did the world do to deserve Martha Dandridge Washington

frenchchild: lord knows

mrsgwash: Stop it, you two!

frenchchild: WE LOVE YOU

mrsgwash: I love you two too!

shortnsalty: y’all are too much

mrsgwash: Welcome to the household, kid

frenchchild: they’re disgustingly cute

frenchchild: #relationshipgoals

mrsgwash: Stop it

shortnsalty: you two have matching chat names

shortnsalty: there is no stopping now

mrsgwash: I feel like I could change it to match George’s better…

frenchchild: it’s literally “Mrs. G. Wash” how much better can it get

mrsgwash _changed her nickname to_ mwash

mwash: How’s that?

shortnsalty: it has the same amount of syllables, I like it

mwash: George?

gwash: I love you

mwash: I love you too!

frenchchild: D’AWWW

frenchchild: also, @shortnsalty I’m somehow not surprised that you thought about that???

shortnsalty: I literally read the constitution in less than a day

shortnsalty: I’m somehow not surprised that you’re not surprised

gwash: you did what???

mwash: they’re not joking, Alex really did that

gwash: I’m impressed

shortnsalty: thank you?

frenchchild: impressed?? everyone is fucking stunned

shortnsalty: thank you???? it’s not even that long

frenchchild: what do you count as “long”

shortnsalty: War and Peace?

frenchchild: that’s not long

frenchchild: that’s  h u g e

shortnsalty: I kinda want to read it just to say I’ve read it

frenchchild: *read it and lived

frenchchild: if you do I’ll get you a custom shirt made that says “I read War and Peace and Lived”

shortnsalty: deal

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mwash: I wonder what we’ve gotten ourselves into with these two?

gwash: I don’t know Martha, I really don’t, but I think it’s a good thing

mwash: I think so too.

mwash: I think this is a good thing for both Alex and Laf. I think they both need this.

gwash: I think so too.

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: OH OH OH

frenchchild: @gwash @mwash JAMES AND THOMAS ARE TOGETHER NOW

gwash: they are?

frenchchild: YA

mwash: Finally! It took them long enough.

frenchchild: PFFF I’m telling them you said that

 

**oO0Oo**

“So, James, Martha says you’re very welcome.”

“She is an angel on Earth.”

“I also told her that you two got together and she said, and I quote, ‘Finally, it took them long enough!’”

“Martha is a _legend_!”

“We’re going back to Laf’s house now, I need to high five her.”

“Ditto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JeffMadsTrashPile
> 
> JeffMads arc is complete! LET US BEGIN THE NEXT ONE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frenchchild: TIME FOR SCHOOL TIME FOR SCHOOL TIME FOR SCHOOL
> 
> jemmyjamesey: WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING EXCITED
> 
> frenchchild: I’M NOT
> 
> jemmyjamesey: THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT
> 
> frenchchild: THIS MIGHT BE THE ONLY WAY I SURVIVE TODAY JAMES SHUDDUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woooooooot
> 
> OKAY SO WE HAVE HIT SOME MILESTONES:  
> 15k WORDS WOOHOO!  
> OVER 100 PAGES IN THE WORD DOCUMENT. HOLY SHIT MAN WTF THAT'S LOOONNNG  
> OVER 1000 HITS??? OMG???? ILY ALL THANK YOU!!!
> 
> enough of my capslocked text wall, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“How are you, Alex?”

“I’m… okay, I think.”

“Are you ready to start school tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“If you’re not, it’s okay.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be alright. I’ll have Eliza in most of my classes.”

“That’s true. She’s a good kid.”

“She is.”

“Listen, Alex, I’m sorry I can’t be around more often. With a job like mine you have to put in all the work you can and that includes sacrificing time you could be spending with your family. I wish I could have been around more often over the weekend you were settling in.”

“No no, it’s fine! Really, don’t apologise, I understand completely.”

“I’m just thankful for Martha and Lafayette, they’ve been so good about the whole thing.”

“They’re good people.”

“They are. And so are you. I hope you like it here, for however long you want to stay.”

“I do like it here, thank you.”

“As for school, just be yourself and try not to get into too much trouble, and you’ll be fine. School is tough, always has been and always will be, but if you find a group of good people you’ll be just fine.”

“Thank you.”

“No worries, kid. Sleep well.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

amindatwork: we should have more crop top parties

amindatwork: that was fun

mamarosequartz: agreed

frenchchild: ^^

axewarrior: okay but

axewarrior: Alex

axewarrior: @@@Eliza and Laf

axewarrior: he was low-key checking you guys out

mamarosequarts: lmao he’s fresh outta luck

frenchchild: lmao yeah right

amindatwork: now that you mention it tbh

amindatwork: he was kinda looking at Laf like “mmm” totally unashamedly??

amindatwork: Eliza just mention once how gay you are and he’ll back off, he doesn’t seem like the type to be all over lesbians

mamarosequartz: he’d better not be

amindatwork: should I be a bit offended that he wasn’t checking me out??? cause damn he’s p hot

frenchchild: TOLD YOU

axewarrior: maybe you were giving off the gay vibe

amindatwork: or the ace vibe

mamarosequartz: we might have a bit of a tomcat on our hands

frenchchild: if he really was checking me out

frenchchild: I’m certainly not complaining

mamarosequartz: lafAYETTE

amindatwork: I thought you had a long-term crush on that hot footballer in the year above us?? did you get over that or what

frenchchild: did I not tell you guys???

amindatwork: tell us what

axewarrior: tell uS WHAT LAFAYETTE

mamarosequartz: peggy pls

frenchchild: I’m poly

axewarrior: oH

amindatwork: poly?

frenchchild: polyamorous

amindatwork: OHHHH

mamarosequartz: POLY FRIEND

frenchchild: YE

frenchchild: SO I’M OPEN TO DATING 2+ PEOPLE AND CRUSHES ARE JUST CRUSHES???

frenchchild: AND TBH WHO WOULDN’T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT HOT FOOTBALLER??? LIKE MMM-MMM GODDAMN GIMME A TASTE OF /THAT/

axewarrior: MY CHILD EYES

frenchchild: you’re not innocent peggy

axewarrior: I know lmao

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: so

axewarrior: Laf

frenchchild: yes?

axewarrior: I know I’m like 14 and I’m still really young but

axewarrior: how did you figure out you were non-binary?

axewarrior: cause while I like my body and I’m completely comfortable with it and how I dress and all that

axewarrior: I’m not sure if I’m actually??? a girl???

frenchchild: P E G G Y

frenchchild: MON CHER PEGGY

frenchchild: I’m so proud of you for exploring yourself

axewarrior: you don’t think I’m too young??

frenchchild: you’re never too young to start exploring yourself!!!

frenchchild: let me tell you

frenchchild: looking back, I always knew I didn’t conform/want to conform to gender norms

frenchchild: and I guess I knew I was non-binary for a really long time? like, single digit ages. I just didn’t know there was a word for it

frenchchild: and I didn’t know about they/them pronouns or other alternate pronouns because there are no gender-neutral pronouns in French, they’re all masculine and feminine-aligned

frenchchild: I was crying when I realised that I didn’t have to be a gender and that there were gender-neutral pronouns in English

axewarrior: I remember

frenchchild: ANYWAY, I DIGRESS

frenchchild: no, you are not too young, and I’m happy to help in any way that I can!!!!

axewarrior: thank you laf

frenchchild: you’re very welcome

frenchchild: now, tell me what you’ve been thinking

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: TIME FOR SCHOOL TIME FOR SCHOOL TIME FOR SCHOOL

jemmyjamesey: WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING EXCITED

frenchchild: I’M NOT

jemmyjamesey: THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT

frenchchild: THIS MIGHT BE THE ONLY WAY I SURVIVE TODAY JAMES SHUDDUP

axewarrior: fuck off all of you, it’s too aerly for this

axewarrior: fcuk

axewarrior: I give uo

axewarrior:  sijrgbslkdjfbgasdfghjkl

mamarosequartz: I’m making breakfast

amindatwork: ELIZA I LOVE YOU

shortnsalty: morning all

ambassadortofrance: afternoon

amindatwork: fuck

amindatwork: off

frenchchild: @shortnsalty wtf was that

shortnsalty: I dropped my shirt

frenchchild: that sounded a lot heavier than a shirt

shortnsalty: well, I was in the shirt at the time

axewarrior: PFFFFFFFFFFF

amindatwork: I’M CACKLING

frenchchild: W H E E Z E

frenchchild: are you okay tho???

frenchchild: also were you cussing something in another language

shortnsalty: yes and yes

frenchchild: was that Spanish???

shortnsalty: … yes

axewarrior: HOW MANY LANGUAGES DO YOU SPEAK

shortnsalty: fluently, four

shortnsalty: including Creole English, cause that’s basically a language on its own

axewarrior: holy shit

ambassadortofrance: what other languages do you speak??

shortnsalty: in order: Creole English, English, French, Spanish

mamarosequartz: wow

mamarosequartz: someone help Angelica she’s still laughing

shortnsalty: shush I’m coming downstairs now

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“What was that noise?”

“Alex tripped.”

“Is he alright?”

“I think so, he seemed to curse away all the pain in Spanish.”

“He speaks Spanish?”

“Apparently so.”

“Yes, I speak Spanish, can we move on from that?”

“What did you trip over?”

“A book.”

“Good job, Alex.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright, thank you.”

“Both of you hurry up and make breakfast, you don’t want to be late!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: FUCK ME SIDEWAYS IT’S TIME TO GO

shortnsalty: come on laf, we gotta go

amindatwork: WE’RE LEAVING TOO WE’LL MEET YOU AT THE CORNER

frenchchild: WE’RE COMING

axewarrior: I HAVE ART TODAY WOOOOOOOOO

amindatwork: I HAVE DRAMA TODAY WOOOOOOOOO

mamarosequartz: don’t you have drama with that one girl who looks a bit like Peggy but doesn’t at the same time?

amindatwork: Maria?

mamarosequartz: yeah

amindatwork: yeah, why?

mamarosequartz: she’s hot

mamarosequartz: just saying

frenchchild: ELIZA IS INTERESTED IN SOMEONE  S P I L L

amindatwork: I’m really sorry but I think she has a boyfriend? that James guy in the year above us?

frenchchild: JAMES REYNOLDS??????

amindatwork: that’s the one

jemmyjamesey: I’m not ready for today

jemmyjamesey: wait someone is actually dating that asshole

ambassadortofrance: wHAT

amindatwork: ikr

shortnsalty: ???????

amindatwork: james fucking reynolds is a sexist, homophobic, transphobic, xenophobic ASSHOLE and someone is actually dating him

amindatwork: this is what we are talking about

shortnsalty: I’mma fight him

frenchchild: do it

jemmyjamesey: normally I’d consider it but today I am still in Pain

jemmyjamesey: but I am armed with pads and aspirin and chocolate so maybe

ambassadortofrance: <3

jemmyjamesey: <3

frenchchild: d’AW

ambassadortofrance: I WANNA HUG YOU JEM BUT I’M IN FUCKING  F R A N C E  IT’S SO FAR AWAY

mamarosequartz: #otp

jemmyjamesey: the thought is enough, thank you <3

frenchchild: I’ll hug him for you????

ambassadortofrance: WILL YOU

frenchchild: @jemmyjamesey: CAN I

jemmyjamesey: sure

frenchchild: Y A Y

ambassadortofrance: THANK YOU LAF

ambassadortofrance: I LOVE YOU JEM

jemmyjamesey: I love you too

axewarrior: okay but like

axewarrior: hugging Laf would be the same as hugging Thomas tbh

axewarrior: except I just can’t imagine Thomas in a skirt

ambassadortofrance: dear god no

amindatwork: you have a point there, pegs

shortnsalty: I didn’t really see the resemblance???

axewarrior: lmao wait until you see them side by side

amindatwork: are you two sure you’re not related…?

ambassadortofrance: oh my GOD

frenchchild: as if I’d be related to the Fake Frenchman over there

ambassadortofrance: l a f

axewarrior: LMAO

ambassadortofrance: I happen to like France and I enjoy the history behind the country sO SUE ME

frenchchild: technically I can, I’m rich

ambassadortofrance: SO AM I

ambassadortofrance: FIGHT ME

frenchchild: I FUCKIN WILL

mamarosequartz: what happened to the love when Laf offered to hug James for Thomas

mamarosequartz: where did that go

frenchchild: DOWN THE DRAIN

frenchchild: JUST LIKE WHERE HIS DIGNITY’S ABOUT TO GO

axewarrior: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

jemmyjamesey: dear god

ambassadortofrance: MY PARENTS ARE SCREAMING AT ME I GOTTA GO

frenchchild: YEAH YOU BETTER RUN

ambassadortofrance: THIS ISN’T OVER LAFAYETTE

frenchchild: DAMN RIGHT IT’S NOT

axewarrior: WE SEE YOU

amindatwork: GET OVER HERE DAMMIT

frenchchild: WE’RE COMING

mamarosequartz: STOP WITH THE CAPS

frenchchild: sorry

ambassadortofrance: pff

amindatwork: Thomas

axewarrior: we will kick you from the chat

ambassadortofrance: I’m going, I’m going, the chat is going on mute,  B Y E

jemmyjamesey: bye love

ambassadortofrance: <3

axewarrior: you don’t get to play it off by being cute that’s unfair

axewarrior: you two are the only ones out of all of us that are in a relationship

jemmyjamesey: lmao sucks to be you

axewarrior: f u c k  o f f

 

**oO0Oo**

“Okay, Alex, what language are you speaking now?”

“English?”

“That certainly didn’t sound like English.”

“You’re the one with a French accent.”

“What’s the go, guys?”

“Alex speaks too many languages.”

“I speak four, three if you don’t count Creole.”

“What is that, anyway?”

“It’s a confusing butchery of the English language, I guess; it’s called Saint Kitts Creole, it’s what we spoke natively.”

“Can you speak some for us?”

“…Some other time, maybe.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, I just… don’t want to talk about it.”

“Dear god.”

“Come on guys, we’ve gotta meet up with James!”

“We’re coming!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: Saint Kitts Creole? where’s that from?

amindatwork: Saint Kitts I’d assume, idk where that is though

mamarosequartz: let’s not go all detective on Alex, okay? He’ll tell us in his own time

frenchchild: y’all need to chill, either Alex will tell us where he’s from or he won’t, it’s not our choice

mamarosequartz: he doesn’t seem like the type to lie about it, so leave it for a bit and we’ll ask him some other time

axewarrior: I’m sorry

mamarosequartz: it’s alright, Peggy! let’s just respect his privacy, okay?

axewarrior: got it!

amindatwork: Eliza, you are amazing

mamarosequartz: thank you, thank you, I try

amindatwork: where on Earth would we be without our dear Eliza

axewarrior: we wouldn’t be on Earth

axewarrior: we’d have gone to hell by now

amindatwork: omg TRUE

mamarosequartz: omg  g u y s  stop

amindatwork: we love you Liza

axewarrior: love you!

mamarosequartz: I love you too, dammit

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: you okay Alex???

shortnsalty: yeah, I’m okay

shortnsalty: I just don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet

shortnsalty: I need some time to move past all that, I guess

frenchchild: I understand, I do

frenchchild: I’m sorry if we pushed you!!

shortnsalty: no, it’s okay, really

frenchchild: you are under no obligation whatsoever to talk about anything you’re not comfortable talking about, okay?

frenchchild: we’re not going to push you into talking about anything, just tell us to stop if we ever go too far

frenchchild: we don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around us! we all like you

frenchchild: and when I say I understand, I really do, lord knows it took me ages to feel comfortable talking about my family back in France to anyone

frenchchild: long story short, we’re really sorry, I hope you’re okay, and if you ever need to talk or need someone to vent to, I’m right here

shortnsalty: thank you, Laf, really

shortnsalty: that means a lot to me

frenchchild: anytime, I’m here to help!!

frenchchild: FUCK THERE’S THE SCHOOL

frenchchild: LET’S GET THIS OVER WITH

shortnsalty: oh god

 

**oO0Oo**

 

jemmyjamesey: I’m at school

jemmyjamesey: wish me luck

ambassadortofrance: good luck Jem <3

jemmyjamesey: I love you

ambassadortofrance: I love you too

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: THERE’S THAT FOOTBALLER I MENTIONED

amindatwork: THAT’S HIM???

axewarrior: HE’S  T A L L

frenchchild: lmao I’m taller than him

mamarosequartz: you’re taller than everyone though

frenchchild: ANYWAYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of characters need a hug in this chapter wtf happened man


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mamarosequartz: hokAY LET’S DO THIS
> 
> shortnsalty: I’m ready
> 
> mamarosequartz: are you?
> 
> shortnsalty: I’m not ready
> 
> mamarosequartz: I relate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! I'm not dead!! idk why this took me so long lmao I was struggling for a while, I wrote the majority of it today, hELP
> 
> I'm incapable of making Sammy mean. I just... I just can't do it. he's such a cinnamon bunny.
> 
> shameless TryHardNinja references, y'all should look him up cause he's awesome. I love him.
> 
> aaaaand we're seeing more characters being introduced! whoop whoop, we're actually getting somewhere! AYE
> 
> hope you enjoy!

shortnsalty: I’m slightly terrified

frenchchild: ARE YOU GONNA BE OKAY

mamarosequartz: I’ll look after him!!

shortnsalty: thanks Eliza!

mamarosequartz: It’s what I’m here for!

shortnsalty: I hope I’m not inconveniencing you or anything

mamarosequartz: Alexander, it is my pleasure to be your tour guide for the next… let’s face it, few months, this place is huge

shortnsalty: thank you!

axewarrior: MY LOCKERS ARE THE OTHER WAY SO I’MMA GO NOW  B Y E

amindatwork: seeya!

frenchchild: don’t drown in tall people!!

axewarrior: fuck you!!

 

**oO0Oo**

axewarrior: so laf

frenchchild: oui?

axewarrior: if you could, like, not mention what we talked about to anyone?? that’d be great

frenchchild: my lips are sealed!

axewarrior: thank you!

axewarrior: if I end up coming out as anything, I wanna be the one to do it, y’know?

frenchchild: I understand! good luck! <3

axewarrior: thank you! <3

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Are you okay, Alex?”

“I think I’m alright.”

“Like I said, this place is huge, but don’t stress too much.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“There’s James!”

“Laf- don’t bowl him over!”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: you okay?

jemmyjamesey: I’m good, thank you

axewarrior: ???

jemmyjamesey: Peggy was right, actually

amindatwork: hA

ambassadortofrance: o m f g

ambassadortofrance: I’m in the bathroom I got a few minutes now yay

axewarrior: I do not care to test my hypothesis so I will take your word for it

ambassadortofrance: I???

amindatwork: H A

amindatwork: FUCKIN DRAGGED

frenchchild: WHOA SHIT

frenchchild: ooh ooh I have something in my bag for you James, gimme a sec

jemmyjamesey: I???

shortnsalty: is it normal for Laf to hug everyone they see

frenchchild: ya

frenchchild: some people just need hugs

frenchchild: especially the people who don’t know they need hugs

frenchchild: fOUND IT

jemmyjamesey: is

jemmyjamesey: is that what I think it is

frenchchild: oui!

axewarrior: wHAT IS IT

jemmyjamesey: MARTHA WASHINGTON IS THE QUEEN OF ALL WOMEN

mamarosequartz: M A R T H A

shortnsalty: oh wow

jemmyjamesey: !!!!!!!!!!!!

ambassadortofrance: WHAT IS IT

jemmyjamesey: _[image attached]_

ambassadortofrance: !!!!!!!

ambassadortofrance: SOMEONE HAVE ONE FOR ME

jemmyjamesey: I’M CRYIGN

jemmyjamesey: THIS IS TOO MUCH

ambassadortofrance: J E M

ambassadortofrance: LAF HUG HIM AGAIN

axewarrior: THEY’RE ALREADY DOING THAT

axewarrior: ELIZA JUST JOINED IN

axewarrior: Angie and Alex are sorta standing back like “wtf” lmao

shortnsalty: I just can’t relate to James’s struggles so idk what’s happening

amindatwork: just know that XX Chromosome Syndrome is the fuckin worst

shortnsalty: noted

axewarrior: I don’t get period cramps soooo sucks to be you guys

frenchchild: “XX CHROMOSOME SYNDROME”

frenchchild: THAT’S BEAUTIFUL

amindatwork: @peggy fuck you

axewarrior: lmao

axewarrior: _[image attached]_

axewarrior: THIS IS SO PURE

shortnsalty: people are staring

amindatwork: WHO CARES THIS IS SO CUTE

ambassadortofrance: I’M GONNA CRY IN A PUBLIC BATHROOM

jemmyjamesey: I’M SO EMOTIONAL RN

ambassadortofrance: I LOVE YOU

jemmyjamesey: I LOVE YOU TOO

axewarrior: STOP BEING DISGUSTING

ambassadortofrance: NO

axewarrior: THAT WAS THE BELL GUYS WE GOTTA GOGOGOOGO

frenchchild: are you okay James???

jemmyjamesey: I’m good, I’m okay, I’m good

jemmyjamesey: @hormones stop being a bitch please

mamarosequartz: lmao same

mamarosequartz: ALEX!!

shortnsalty: Eliza!

mamarosequartz: FOLLOW ME

axewarrior: THEN YOU’LL SEE

amindatwork: FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW

frenchchild: BUT THE TRUTH IS HARD TO SWALLOW

mamarosequartz: oh my god

shortnsalty: uhm???

mamarosequartz: song references, don’t mind them

frenchchild: TRYHARDNINJA, BITCH

amindatwork: LAF, JAMES, LETSA GO BEFORE WE’RE LATE

jemmyjamesey: coming

frenchchild: coming~~

mamarosequartz: I’ve got you, Alex, let’s go!

shortnsalty: oh god

frenchchild: GOOD LUCK

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mwash: Good luck Alex!!

shortnsalty: thank you!!

gwash: yes, good luck!

shortnsalty: thank you!!!!

frenchchild: @MARTHA JAMES LOVES YOU

mwash: Aww

frenchchild: _[image attached]_

frenchchild: HE WAS LEGIT CRYING

frenchchild: NO JOKE

mwash: Tell him he’s very welcome!!

frenchchild: HE SAYS THANK YOU AGAIN

shortnsalty: everyone’s so tall help

frenchchild: lmao can’t relate

mwash: Be nice, Lafayette.

frenchchild: I didn’t choose to be over 6’ at sixteen, did I?

frenchchild: @shortnsalty you’ll be fiiiiine just duck under the elbows

shortnsalty: ???

shortnsalty: oh shit I see what you mean

frenchchild: hah

shortnsalty: okay so I’m in homeroom now gotta go!

mwash: Good luck!!

gwash: good luck!

shortnsalty: THANK YOU

 

**oO0Oo**

 

frenchchild: FOLLOW ME

axewarrior: THEN YOU’LL SEE

amindatwork: FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW

frenchchild: FOLLOW ME SEE A

axewarrior: N I G H T M A R E

amindatwork: IN ACTION

mamarosequartz: s t o p

axewarrior: nah

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: okay so private chat

shortnsalty: okay

mamarosequartz: you okay?

shortnsalty: I think so

shortnsalty: as long as the teacher doesn’t make me get up and introduce myself cause I ain’t doing that mis amigos

mamarosequartz: she’s a bit more sympathetic than that lmao

shortnsalty: thank the lord

mamarosequartz: I can give you a rundown on everyone in our year if you like

mamarosequartz: names, groups, what they’re like, things like that

shortnsalty: that’d be good, thank you

mamarosequartz: oKAY, STANRING FROM THE TOP LEFT CORNER

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mwash: How was the start of work today, dear?

gwash: it’s going pretty smoothly so far, I’m waiting for a disaster to hit

mwash: Hmmm

mwash: The disaster being you left a folder on the kitchen table here?

gwash: which folder?

mwash: The green one

mwash: _[image attached]_

gwash: fuck

mwash: Dear

gwash: I’m sorry

mwash: Would you like me to bring it in for you?

gwash: if you wouldn’t mind

mwash: You’re lucky I love you

gwash: indeed I am

mwash: I’m going to have a quick shower and then I’ll be on my way!

gwash: I love you!

mwash: I love you too!

 

**oO0Oo**

mamarosequartz: and in the black and white hoodie over there is Samuel Seabury, he’s pretty shy but he’s nice

shortnsalty: okay

mamarosequartz: he’s in with George King the Third in Laf and Angie’s year

mamarosequartz: King’s also a pretty nice guy on the whole, but he can be a pretentious prick sometimes and he’s slightly ignorant of the world’s problems, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re raised by a rich English family, we try not to hold it against him

shortnsalty: he doesn’t sound too bad

mamarosequartz: it’s an unwritten rule to keep an eye on Samuel, sometimes he just needs a support group

shortnsalty: okay!

mamarosequartz: and the guy sitting next to him drawing in his notebook like he’s been repeatedly told not to is John Laurens

mamarosequartz: and isn’t he a riot at parties, holy shit

shortnsalty: what does that mean?

mamarosequartz: he’s a quiet kid normally, nobody really knows all that much about him other than he’s the next bloody Da Vinci, and he doesn’t have all that many friends

mamarosequartz: he’s pretty content to just be on his own, he’s said so a few times

mamarosequartz: but get him to a party with beer and holy fucking sHIT

mamarosequartz: the man can chug Sam Adams like nobody’s business

mamarosequartz: he freestyle raps, too

shortnsalty: dear god

mamarosequartz: ikr

mamarosequartz: maybe you could try and talk to him, I actually think you two could get along

mamarosequartz: now that I think about it, I remember John and Laf having a rap battle at a party once

mamarosequartz: hmm

mamarosequartz: I should bring that up to Laf, there was certainly room for friendship or, ahaha, something a little more steamy there

shortnsalty: wait, Laurens

shortnsalty: he wouldn’t happen to be related to Henry Laurens, would he?

mamarosequartz: father and son

mamarosequartz: it’s pretty obvious that John doesn’t get along with his father, it’s a wonder he hasn’t been disowned yet

mamarosequartz: John’s all for Black Lives Matter, LGBTQ+ Pride, helping immigrants and refugees, he’s a feminist, the whole deal

shortnsalty: I thought you said nobody knows much about him

mamarosequartz: if his English speeches are anything to go by, I can take a guess

mamarosequartz: but like I said, he doesn’t talk to people that much

shortnsalty: I’m gonna try

mamarosequartz: I think you two would really get along, actually

shortnsalty: I think so too

mamarosequartz: I think you have all the same classes as him, you should start a convo

shortnsalty: I will

mamarosequartz: you’re not really shy, are you?

shortnsalty: not shy as such, just a little anxious

mamarosequartz: let me know if you need anything!

shortnsalty: thank you, Eliza

mamarosequartz: no worries at all :)

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Kingly: And how are you today, Sam?

seethesea: Are we talking physically, mentally or emotionally here?

Kingly: Well that depends, are you alright?

seethesea: No

Kingly: I wish I was there!

seethesea: You’re two halls away, George.

Kingly: Alright then, I wish I was actually sitting next to you!

seethesea: I wish you were, too

Kingly: Who’s around you right now?

seethesea: I’m sitting next to the wall, next to me is John Laurens, who is drawing what appears to be a species of turtle, soft-shelled I think?

seethesea: There’s a new boy in our year today. He’s sitting next to Eliza, who is next to Maria Cosway, who is next to Martha Wayles. Dolley Payne is sitting on Martha’s desk.

Kingly: You’re doing fantastic!

seethesea: I find it strange that this helps.

Kingly: Just think about the present, Sammy.

seethesea: We haven’t had a new student in our year in a while.

Kingly: We haven’t either!

Kingly: That’s the bell, I have to go! I’m sorry!

seethesea: I’ll talk to you at break!

Kingly: I’ll see you then!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: hokAY LET’S DO THIS

shortnsalty: I’m ready

mamarosequartz: are you?

shortnsalty: I’m not ready

mamarosequartz: I relate

mamarosequartz: we have history first period, we should be alright

mamarosequartz: that was an incredibly deep sigh

shortnsalty: that was me attempting to exhale my anxieties

mamarosequartz: you’LL BE OKAY

shortnsalty: I sURE AS HELL HOPE SO

 

**oO0Oo**

 

chuck: look who the cat dragged in

laurens: fuck off

laurens: nobody needs your negativity today, lee

chuck: I was actually referring to the new kid

chuck: I wonder what he’s like?

laurens: do I look like I care?

laurens: piss off

chuck: so rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #washingoals


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends it hasn't been two months*
> 
> okay so I took a short break to get through exams, write another story (*coughs* it's up on my profile and it's called "Sometime, In Another Life" and it's a Ham reincarnate AU and I'd love you forever if you'd check it out), and decide what to do w/ John and Lee in this story. Herc will come eventually, I swear! and I hope the next chapter won't take me that fucking long to write! :D
> 
> lil reminder that any text that is underlined is spoken in French! I don't speak French and I don't trust Google Translate for long sentences lmao
> 
> so despite the break, I hope you enjoy!

“Look, you should just say hi to him.”

“’Ah yes, hello stranger, how do you do?’”

“Alex, come on.”

“I know, I know, you’ve repeatedly told me.”

“He seems like the kind of guy who’s out there when he has friends.”

“Then why haven’t you spoken to him?”

“I’ve tried, believe me. He wasn’t that interested.”

“Who’s that guy trying to bother him?”

“That’s Charles Lee. He and John something like a love-hate friendship going on. Sometimes they’ll hang out together, but it’s like they hate each other.”

“That sounds… odd.”

“It is, but Lee doesn’t exactly have many friends either. It doesn’t help that he’s a douchebag.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t really know what his deal is, but he’s not the kind of person you want to be around a lot.”

“I’ve met a few people like that before. It didn’t end very well for them.”

“Sounds dark.”

“Ha, let’s not read too much into it.”

“Okay then, if you say so!”

 

**oO0Oo**

mamarosequartz: I think Alex has decided to talk to John

axewarrior: the Laurens kid?? kudos to him

amindatwork: @laf you remember him right

frenchchild: I remember that he’s really cute, yeah

mamarosequartz: remember the rap battle at the party

frenchchild: … not really

axewarrior: oooo, I remember hearing the story from Ang and Eliza

amindatwork: things were getting s t e a m y there for a minute

amindatwork: ;))))))

frenchchild: st op

mamarosequartz: why haven’t you spoken to him since??? you two really got along

frenchchild: j e s u s  I barely remember the party, let alone what actually happened

frenchchild: and it’s not like he looked like he wanted to talk to ME, either

mamarosequartz: you!! should!!! try!!!!

frenchchild: maybe

mamarosequartz: fuCK ALEX AND I CAN’T SIT TOGETHER BC THE UNIVERSE DECIDED TO NOT LEAVE US TWO SEATS TOGETHER

frenchchild: !!!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: I’m sorry!! we can’t sit together!!

shortnsalty: all g

shortnsalty: but hey, @universe you really know what you’re doing aye

mamarosequartz: ???

mamarosequartz: oH

mamarosequartz: GET IT

shortnsalty: jesus I’m just gonna talk to him, it’s not like I’m asking him out

shortnsalty: although

shortnsalty: he is actually pretty cute

mamarosequartz: GET IT

shortnsalty: oh my god Eliza

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Hey, you mind if I sit here?”

“Free country.”

“Ha, that it is.”

“You new?”

“Yeah, moved here over the weekend. I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“John Laurens. Are you the Washington’s new foster kid?”

“Wow. News travels fast around here.”

“Well, Lafayette is a pretty fast-paced person.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I can keep up then.”

“You sure?”

“I should hope so, I do speak their language.”

“You speak French?”

“I do.”

“As do I.”

“Are you fluent?”

“Yes, I have been since I was a child.”

“So have I. It’s a beautiful language.”

“That it is.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: holy shit

amindatwork: ???

axewarrior: ???

frenchchild: how’S IT GOING

mamarosequartz: THEY’RE HAVING AN ENTIRE CONVERSATION IN FRENCH

frenchchild: !!!!

mamarosequartz: I CAN ACTUALLY SEE JOHN PHYSICALLY RELAXING OMG OMG OMG

axeawrrior: I ship it

frenchchild: ^^^

amindatwork: ^^^

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“Do you speak any other languages?”

“I’m fluent in Spanish.”

“So am I!”

“That’s cool.”

“Where’s your family from?”

“Sorry?”

“You have a Caribbean look about you.”

“My mother was Puerto Rican.”

“And I’m Nevisian. We’re basically cousins.”

“Does the Washington family only foster immigrants, or is that just a coincidence?”

“Does it matter either way?”

“You have a point.”

“I have many.”

“Outspoken, are you?”

“Is there any other way to be?”

“I agree.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Black Lives Matter?”

“I am a person of colour.”

“LGBT rights?”

“Love who you love.”

“Ha.”

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m good.”

“If you’re sure.”

“… Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Ha, nevermind.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: HE

mamarosequartz: IS

mamarosequartz: INTO YOUUUUUUU

shortnsalty: s t o p

shortnsalty: if he looks three inches to the left he can read these

frenchchild: OMG WHAT HAPPENED

axewarrior: I CANNOT STA IN MY OWN LANE I WANNA KNOW

amindatwork: this is why you two get along so well

frenchchild: we know, it’s

axewarrior: quite uncanny, really

amindatwork: s t o p

mamarosequartz: I’LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED THEN

mamarosequartz: THEY WERE TALKING IN ENGLISH AND THEN FRENCH AND THEN BACK TO ENGLISH AND JOHN ACTUALLY??? STARTED??? BLUSHING???

frenchchild: GODDAMNIT I WANT TO SEE HIM BLUSH I BET IT WAS ADORABLE

mamarosequartz: I DIDN’T SEE IT PROPERLY BUT IT WAS FROM WHERE I’M SITTING

frenchchild: @@ALEX HOW CUTE WAS IT

shortnsalty: f u c k

frenchchild: that is all I needed to know, thank you

shortnsalty: oh and he also said “Does the Washington family only foster immigrants, or is that just a coincidence?” but in a jokey kinda way

shortnsalty: his mother was from PR

frenchchild: omg

 

**oO0Oo**

frenchchild: so do you two just foster immigrants or is that just a coincidence

shortnsalty: lAF NO

mwash: Where on Earth did this come from

shortnsalty: word got around that I’m your new foster kid

gwash: just a coincidence, kid

frenchchild: sweet

frenchchild: thanks

mwash: I’m confused??

frenchchild: this cute boy is talking to Alex and he asked

shortnsalty: l a f

mwash: Get it!

gwash: Martha

frenchchild: who are you talking to, me or Alex?

mwash: I’ll let you two decide

gwash: Martha

mwash: Let us have our fun, dear

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“So, what class do you have next?”

“English lit.”

“So do I! So, if you like, you could sit with Eliza and I?”

“Will she mind?”

“Wouldn’t think so!”

“No, I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.”

“You wouldn’t be-”

“Hey!”

“Oh hey Eliza.”

“Hi.”

“Hey John!”

“Eliza, you wouldn’t mind if John sat with us next period, would you?”

“’Course not, who do you think I am?”

“So, what do you say?”

“I, uh...”

“Come sit with your local lesbian and local immigrant, Mister Laurens!”

“…Okay.”

“Awesome!”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s no worries at all.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: I’M CACKLING

shortnsalty: INDEED YOU ARE

shortnsalty: WHY

mamarosequartz: HE HAS SUCH A GIANT CRUSH ON YOU

shortnsalty: I’VE ONLY TALKED TO HIM FOR AN HOUR???

frenchchild: holy shit

mamarosequartz: I WISH I COULD GET A PHOTO

mamarosequartz: AAAHHH THIS IS HILARIOUS AND ADORABLE

mamarosequartz: H E L P

 

**oO0Oo**

 

chuck: sooooo

laurens: why do you insist on doing this

chuck: you and the new guy, huh

laurens: would you please fuck off

chuck: excuse me

chuck: I believe it was you that said “do I look like I care” when referring to him

chuck: now you’re a blushing mess

laurens: piss off, I am not

chuck: you need to relax a little, my friend

laurens: first, I am not your friend

laurens: and second, you need to get a life other than poorly attempting to get a rise out of me

chuck: oh but I am getting a rise out of you

laurens: you’re really itching for a fight today, aren’t you

chuck: so are you, judging by how much your arms are shaking

chuck: you either want to fight me or fuck the new kid

laurens: piss. off.

chuck: alright, alright

chuck: go talk about books that nobody cares about anymore

laurens: one more thing, actually

laurens: don’t talk about Alex as if he’s not a real person

chuck: Alex, you say

laurens: adios, lee

chuck: cheers

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: aaaaand now he looks like he’s ready to fight again

frenchchild: wow

axewarrior: jeez, what happened

mamarosequartz: I bet it was fucking Lee

axewarrior: he’s fucking Lee???

mamarosequartz: pEGGY NO

frenchchild: WHO WOULD WANT TO FUCK THAT PIECE OF SHIT

shortnsalty: I’m so confused rn

frenchchild: CHARLES LEE IS AN ASSHOLE AND ONE DAY I’M GOING TO FIGHT HIM

shortnsalty: what kind of asshole in particular

axewarrior: the kind of asshole who’s just an asshole bc he can be

frenchchild: HE THINKS HE HAS POWER BUT HE’S JUST

frenchchild: FUCKING

frenchchild: ISJB:GKSDNG

frenchchild: ONE DAY I’M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS I S2G

shortnsalty: let me know and I’ll get a good seat

frenchchild: if you make popcorn

shortnsalty: sure??

frenchchild: yessssss

 

**oO0Oo**

 

“So, how much do you know about Shakespeare?”

“Which one?”

“ _The Taming of the Shrew_.”

“Read it and hated every word.”

“So did I!”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Let’s hear it for nineteenth century sexism!”

“Hear, hear.”

“Hear fucking hear.”

“Why are you studying this, exactly?”

“Because… I don’t know.”

“Because the education system wants us to know about _the Great William Shakespeare_ and also discuss gender roles in the time that the play was written and how the characters, specifically Katerina, fit into those roles.”

“Wow, go John.”

“Well, I-”

“No seriously, wow.”

“Impressive speech, Laurens.”

“You ought’a see his oral presentations in English, then. You’ve got quite the standard to live up to, Hamilton.”

“Eliza-”

“You know what? I gladly accept that challenge.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

“I believe you. John? What do you think?”

“You’re going to have to live up to Jefferson.”

“Jefferson’s good at writing, hey?”

“You’ve met him?”

“Well, sort of.”

“We were helping James out with something and Thomas was on Skype, Alex met him then.”

“Okay then. But yeah, he’s good at writing essays and speeches.”

“He’s not actually very good at the whole public speaking thing, though.”

“It’s not even eleven o’clock and you’re already dragging Jefferson. Nice.”

“It’s never too early to drag Jefferson.”

“…The fact that you both said that is scary and cool.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Ha.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: he is so into you

shortnsalty: stop it

mamarosequartz: n o

frenchchild: GET HIS NUMBER ALEX

shortnsalty: WHY

frenchchild: BC I WANNA ADD HIM TO A GROUP CHAT, HE SEEMS COOL

mamarosequartz: HE IS V COOL, I LIKE HIM

mamarosequartz: AND HE LIKES ALEX

amindatwork: I am  l i  v i n g

axewarrior: I still can’t stay in my own lane

shortnsalty: he gave a mini speech on The Taming of the Shrew

mamarosequartz: and he dragged Jefferson with me

amindatwork: I LIKE HIM

axewarrior: S AM E

mamarosequartz: TOLD YOU SO

shortnsalty: jesus

frenchchild: INVITE HIM TO SIT W/ US

mamarosequartz: I WILL

frenchchild: WE’LL SAVE HIM A SEAT NEXT TO ALEX

shortnsalty: OH MY GOD

axewarrior: hA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look  
> John is immediately smitten by Alex  
> kinda like Laf was  
> ...  
> should we be more concerned about Alex being a siren?
> 
>  
> 
> (if you get the reference I love you and you get 10 cranky points)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frenchchild: aaaaaaaa
> 
> shortnsalty: dfgnk
> 
> ambassadortofrance: what was that
> 
> jemmyjamesey: Laf just hug-attacked Alex
> 
> ambassadortofrance: ahhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED TO GET THIS OUT SOONER Y'ALL I PROMISE BUT IT JUST WASN'T HAPPENING FOR ME SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME
> 
> I am also back at schooool and I am loving it!  
> sarcastic lee is sarcastic lmao I don't like school
> 
> we're slowly gettin into some shit here lads and lassies and non-binary friendos
> 
> also! I now have an ask blog tumblr for the characters of this story and "Sometime, In Another Life"! come chat with me and the gang at: tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com and ask a bunch of silly questions (just pls verify which verse you're asking <3)! I hope to see you over there :D
> 
> aaand I hope you enjoy the chapter!

axewarrior: well today was fuuunnnnnn

jemmyjamesey: oh boy, here we go

ambassadortofrance: am I missing something here

axewarrior: JOHN IS SO INTO ALEX

axewarrior: HOLY SHIT

shortnsalty: I’VE KNOWN HIM FOR A DAY, CALM YOUR SHIT

ambassadortofrance: as in Laurens???

amindatwork: that’s the one

amindatwork: he’s pretty cool, actually

shortnsalty: you guys need to calm down

ambassadortofrance: how do I put this

ambassadortofrance: _[[gif attached - tap to view]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fc0bb58b2e864f7b36394b8790698057/tumblr_oxl78o9Egh1w5ftmio1_500.gif)_

axewarrior: pffft

mamarosequartz: oh my god Thomas

shortnsalty: I don’t get it

amindatwork: *gasps in harmonies*

jemmyjamesey: I didn’t know you were a TS fan, Thomas

ambassadortofrance: it grew on me

axewarrior: I know what we’re bingewatching this afternoon

shortnsalty: uhhhhh okkaayyyyyyyyy

mamarosequartz: may I join you

frenchchild: ^^^

amindatwork: ^^^ x2

axewarrior: yessss

frenchchild: @James you wanna join

jemmyjamesey: I mean

jemmyjamesey: why not

axewarrior: THE MORE THE MERRIER

axewarrior: LESSGO

jemmyjamesey: at least now I get to thank Martha for the brownies in person

frenchchild: there is that

frenchchild: ALLONS-Y

shortnsalty: d’accord alors???

frenchchild: ce sera amusant!

shortnsalty: si tú lo dices

axewarrior: ffs pick a language

shortnsalty: por qué sin embargo

frenchchild: que diriez-vous pas

axewarrior: qjfksjhdksf

axewarrior: COME ON Y’ALL WE’RE GOING TO MY HOUSE CAUSE WE HAVE A FUCKLOAD OF INTERNET TO WASTE

frenchchild: ALLONS-YYYYYYY

shortnsalty: vámonos entonces

jemmyjamesey: @god why

frenchchild: bc I say so

axewarrior: bc they say so

jemmyjamesey: I

jemmyjamesey: okay then?????

 

**oO0Oo**

 

jemmyjamesey: what have I gotten myself into, Thomas

ambassadortofrance: it’ll be fun, darling, don’t worry

jemmyjamesey: “darling”

ambassadortofrance: no?

jemmyjamesey: you’d better call me that a fuckin lot when you get back

ambassadortofrance: I’ll make sure of it, love

jemmyjamesey: and that

ambassadortofrance: your wish is my command, Jem~

jemmyjamesey: I’m being physically tugged by Peggy so I gottango

jemmyjamesey: *gotta g

jemmyjamesey: fml

ambassadortofrance: go watch some Thomas Sanders for me

jemmyjamesey: love you!

ambassadortofrance: love you too!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

shortnsalty: this guy is a literal genius??

frenchchild: I KNOW RIGHT

axewarrior: tag yourself as a Sanders Side

frenchchild: I’m Roman!

amindatwork: Logan

mamarosequartz: Roman!

jemmyjamesey: Logan

axewarrior: Patton

ambassadortofrance: Virgil

shortnsalty: also Virgil

axewarrior: WOW, WHERE’S THE PATTON LOVE HERE

ambassadortofrance: I’m a 6’4 ball of anxiety, sass, and love for James, what can I say

jemmyjamesey: this is true and I love you too

axewarrior: I ship it so much lmao

axewarrior: also

axewarrior: am I the only one that sees the Sanders Sides as like, a haphazard poly relationship and Thomas is their son

amindatwork: I can see that lmao

frenchchild: I dig it

shortnsalty: uh, quick question

frenchchild: ye

shortnsalty: what does poly mean?

mamarosequartz: LET ME GET A LINK WHILE LAF EXPLAINS IT

frenchchild: OKAY

frenchchild: AS YOUR RESIDENT POLY I AM HERE TO HELP

frenchchild: poly is short for polyamorous! a polyamorous relationship is one where three or more people are dating, with all members knowing and consenting to the other members

frenchchild: for example, persons A&B&C could all be dating, B could be dating A and C (with A and C both knowing about the relationships), so on and so forth

frenchchild: I’ve seen poly relationships where four people are all dating each other and one person is also in a poly triangle with two other people, it’s so cute

frenchchild: I myself am polyamorous, which means I’m open to dating more than one person if everyone is consenting!

frenchchild: it’s not like adultery/cheating in any way btw

shortnsalty: I think I get it

mamarosequartz: I sent you a link, Alex

shortnsalty: thank you!

axewarrior: it’s actually so good to find someone who is accepting of all of this, you have no idea

shortnsalty: it’s no big deal, love who you love tbh

frenchchild: aaaaaaaa

shortnsalty: dfgnk

ambassadortofrance: what was that

jemmyjamesey: Laf just hug-attacked Alex

ambassadortofrance: ahhhh

axewarrior: tbh Laf’s hugs are so good

mamarosequartz: they’re 6’4 and they’re muscly af, of course their hugs are good

amindatwork: I can confirm

jemmyjamesey: ^^

shortnsalty: that was intense

frenchchild: sorryyyy

shortnsalty: nah, it’s fine

frenchchild: yeeeee

axewarrior: EVERYONE SHUT UP WE’RE UP TO THE 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

amindatwork: YESSS

ambassadortofrance: pay attention to Virgil in this one

axewarrior: wwhyyyyy

ambassadortofrance: trust me on this

axewarrior: okay????

 

**oO0OO**

 

chuck: so

laurens: jesus

chuck: nope, just me

laurens: why, god

chuck: your attempt at sarcasm is amusing

laurens: and your attempts at witty responses are awful at best

chuck: wow, harsh

laurens: can I help you, Lee?

chuck: is it not okay to just want some company?

laurens: don’t you have about ten thousand dogs to keep you company

chuck: yes, but they don’t provide thrilling conversation quite like you do, Laurens

laurens: thank you, I’m flattered

chuck: I can feel the sarcasm dripping through those letters

laurens: good

chuck: you seem extra dry this fine afternoon, is there a reason for that?

laurens: it’s none of your business, Lee

chuck: fine, fine, whatever you say

laurens: don’t keep acting like you care

chuck: would you believe me if I said I did care?

laurens: pfft

laurens: no

chuck: it was worth a shot

laurens: it really wasn’t

chuck: I’m all ears if you’re desperate

laurens: I’d have to be desperate to want to talk to you

chuck: ouch

chuck: but you have come over to mine in the middle of the night before, y’know

laurens: I had nowhere else to go

chuck: why are you so insistent on hating me?

laurens: because you’re an ass because you can be and it pisses me off

chuck: and yet you talk to me anyway

laurens: fuck off

chuck: fine, go fantasise about the new kid

laurens: fuck

laurens: off

chuck: let me know if you need someone to punch

 

**oO0Oo**

amindatwork: well, ‘twas fun

frenchchild: yaaaa it wassss but we gotta go home now

shortnsalty: thanks for having us over!

jemmyjamesey: thank you

mamarosequartz: no problem! thanks for coming!

axewarrior: see y’all!!

 

**oO0Oo**

“We’re home!”

“Welcome back, kids!”

“Hey Martha.”

“Is George back yet?”

“No, he had to work late this evening, but he should be home before eight.”

“Running a law firm must be a tough job.”

“Oh, sweetie, you have no idea.”

 

**oO0Oo**

 

laurens: hey lee

chuck: look who’s desperate

chuck: or a little drunk

chuck: or both

chuck: not that I care which it is

laurens: I’m not drunk but I need to be

chuck: see you in 20

laurens: sure

chuck: do you want to fight or just drink

laurens: I’ll let you know when I see you

chuck: I’ll be on the lookout for a fist to the face then

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: is it just me or is John looking a little roughed up?

axewarrior: if you mean he looks slightly hungover then yea

frenchchild: hmmmmmm

shortnsalty: wonder what happened

frenchchild: who knows

amindatwork: the kid’s a mystery

mamarosequartz: I’ll save you a seat next to him then

shortnsalty: Eliiizzaaaaaaa

mamarosequartz: you’re welcome, Alexander

 

**oO0Oo**

 

axewarrior: okaayyyy soooooo

frenchchild: spill

axewarrior: I’ve been doing some Googling some transgender experiences

frenchchild: ooooo do tell

axewarrior: and I’ve come to a couple conclusions

frenchchild: I’m all ears

axewarrior: so

axewarrior: I’m pretty sure I don’t completely identify as female

axewarrior: and I definitely don’t identify as male

axewarrior: and I still like presenting as feminine despite that

frenchchild: and that’s fine!

axewarrior: ye I know

axewarrior: so I think I’m like you, cause you’re just sitting in the middle of the gender spectrum there

axewarrior: but I also don’t think I am

frenchchild: how do you mean?

axewarrior: if you imagine that pretty gradient gender line

axewarrior: male on one end, female on the other

axewarrior: you said you’re smack bang in the middle, right?

frenchchild: that’s right!

axewarrior: so I was considering where I sit on that line

axewarrior: and I realised

axewarrior: I don’t?? like, at all??

frenchchild: interesting

frenchchild: so there’s a complete absence of gender altogether?

axewarrior: I think so??

axewarrior: I was thinking about it and I was like

axewarrior: “Wait, what the fuck is gender. I don’t know. What’s a gender. I don’t get it. At all. Help.”

frenchchild: ohhhh

axewarrior: cause you can safely say you don’t identify as any binary gender

axewarrior: I cannot say that bc I don’t understand binary genders

frenchchild: oooo that’s a new one

frenchchild: this is interesting

frenchchild: I’m v proud of you Pegs

frenchchild: are you still okay with Peggy?

axewarrior: yeah! I like my name, it’s chill

axewarrior: I feel like I want to use different pronouns but idk which ones yet

frenchchild: do you want me to use they/them while you think?

axewarrior: stick with she/her for now while I wrap my head around this sudden revelation

frenchchild: okay!

axewarrior: cause like

axewarrior: the concept of suddenly changing to new pronouns is intimidating

frenchchild: well, it’s different for everybody mon amie

frenchchild: I was so happy when I realised there were gender-neutral pronouns in English that I just threw myself into the deep end

frenchchild: it was exhilarating tbh

axewarrior: I think I’d need a gradual change honestly

axewarrior: I don’t know if there’s a particular label that defines me or if I even want one

axewarrior: and I am only 14

frenchchild: this stuff has no gender! kudos to you Pegs!!!

frenchchild: I’d be happy to go through some labels with you if you like tho so you know there are some options out there

axewarrior: shoot

frenchchild: yeS

frenchchild: someone who is gendervoid is someone who basically imagines a black hole where the concept of their gender lies (someone literally described it as this, it’s p funny actually)

frenchchild: someone who is quoigender is someone who finds that all other labels don’t fit them bc they literally cannot comprehend gender

frenchchild: (for a comparison, someone who is quoiromantic cannot tell if their feelings for someone are romantic or platonic)

frenchchild: gender-neutral and agender are pretty similar terms that describe someone who feels their gender is neutral

frenchchild: I’m gonna send you lotsa links btw

frenchchild: embrace my inner Eliza

axewarrior: thank you Laf <3

frenchchild: you’re very welcome <3

 

**oO0Oo**

 

mamarosequartz: SO YOU KNOW THAT GIRL I MIGHT HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON RIGHT

amindatwork: YES

jemmyjamesey: no?

ambassadortofrance: ^^

shortnsalty: uhhhh no

frenchchild: THE LOVELY MISS MARIA LEWIS?

mamarosequartz: YES

jemmyjamesey: ohhhhh

jemmyjamesey: I have a couple classes with her, she’s nice

mamarosequartz: SHE FUCKING SMILED AT ME RIGHT

mamarosequartz: OH

mamarosequartz: MY

mamarosequartz: G O D

frenchchild: AAAAAAA

mamarosequartz: SHE’S SO FREAKING CUTE I CAN’T

mamarosequartz: and the moment has been ruined by her jerk of a boyfriend

mamarosequartz: cannot stand that guy

jemmyjamesey: I agree

axewarrior: there’s something

axewarrior: off

axewarrior: about him

shortnsalty: he eyed me weirdly and I will fight him if he does it again

mamarosequartz: SHE SMILED AT ME AGAIN OH GOD

mamarosequartz: H E L P

frenchchild: and the crush just intensified tenfold

amindatwork: you’re too far gone, Eliza

mamarosequartz: S H I T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls come visit on my tumblr (tested-inanotherlife) and chat with the gang!
> 
> thank you <3
> 
> also! it's the 6-month anniversary of this fic! we're going good!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
